It Just Happened
by DangerousMistress
Summary: To Ichigo something always happens and almost every time it has to do with a certain blue haired hottie. Rated M for bad language and sexual content later on. Grimm/Ichi AU,yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is, my very first GrimmxIchi story that I wrote. I wasn't planning on publishing it but after writing**

**Love and Consequences, I decided to share this one too so, reviews and feedback are welcome since**

**I'm a newbie at this :P**

**Ty my sweet beta gollumsfriend, I know you worked hard on this one and still*hugs***

**Rated M for bad language and explicit content later on.**

"conversation"

_'thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo- **_I only wish to own Grimm!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side,_

_As your shadow crosses mine,_

_What it takes to come alive,_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny,_

_**But I've gotta let it go".**_

**Chapter 1: Hypnotized**

With the flow of the beat, the dance floor became wild. Bodies covered in sweat, grinding like no one was around. The orange haired boy stared without blinking at the couple dancing next to him. Not exactly at the couple, only at the man's body. There was such a sensual movement in his hips that anyone would have been paralyzed by it. Eyes gazed up and to his surprise the biggest grin-plastered face and eyes were looking at him. A burning sensation started to form in Ichigo's face. He looked one last time at the man's body before returning his vision to the one in front of him. Shinji couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's actions, and continued dancing. Feeling embarrassed, Ichigo decided to go grab a drink at the bar, followed by his _still laughing_ blonde friend. The club was packed. It was a Saturday and Shinji had called Ichigo earlier almost begging him to go and check out _Shadows_, the new dance club everyone was talking about.

The bar was busy. Ichigo tried to get the attention of the bartender with spiky long red hair in a high ponytail and tattoos starting at his eyebrows going down both sides of his neck, disappearing under a tight black shirt that embraced a nice muscular torso. He was tall, 6'2" with a body that even guys would check out with amusement and envy. Renji was his childhood friend, or more like his brother. Anything Ichigo needed, Renji was there for him no matter what, and vice versa.

Renji noticed his friend approaching the bar and without asking, he knew what his friend was going to drink. A Jager Bomb for Ichi and a Black Dahlia for Shinji. Ichigo smiled and took his shot. Shinji followed by drinking his, then turned to look at Ichigo, whose eyes were on the dance floor. Shinji noticed exactly where the orange haired boy was staring. A blue-haired man with a body that had to be illegal, wearing a navy blue Henley with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and J130 dark wash skinny jeans not too tight to his body but enough to give you motives to daydream. Too bad the guy wasn't alone. Next to him, or better yet attached to his side, was a young woman with tan skin wearing a mini red dress. She was beautiful with a nice body. Well, guess with a man like that there was nothing less to be expected.

"Don't let something like that ruin your fun. Besides, I saw how _he _was looking at you so it might be a casual date and nothing else," Shinji replied. Arm over his friend's shoulder and with a smile, they started walking to the dance floor again.

Ichigo didn't want to mess up the night, he had been having fun with Shinji. He started dancing as soon as they returned to the dance floor, looked around and saw him again. 'S_ulking for a complete stranger who looks so sexy... and with those hot moves on the dance floor that makes you want to take your clothes off right there and ask to be fu_...' A sudden hand at his waist pulling him closer interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. It was none other than the man with blue hair. The DJ changed the flow of music to a more Dubstep style, and the guy started dancing really close to Ichi. By now all that he could do was follow that rhythm, he hadn't noticed the man walking his way and…

'_Where in hell did Shinji go?_ _Why didn't I notice this amazing body appearing right next to me?' _Ichigo's mind went blank again. He looked up just to be shocked by the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes staring back at him. He was hypnotized by a gaze that can make you feel like you're being pulled into another world and make you forget where you really are. The man's face was getting so close to Ichigo's that the tip of their noses touched. At that moment, the orange haired boy couldn't breathe. The man said something but with the sensation of those lips so close, Ichi's only reaction was a soft moan. The man smirked and moved his lips to the boy's left ear and softly he spoke…

"I guess when you get to your bed tonight and start fantasizing about me while touching yourself you will need a name. The name's Grimmjow."

In a deep husky tone the man whispered, and after that he walked away from Ichigo, giving the most devilish smirk that left the boy feeling short of oxygen. Ichigo felt his legs shaking and short of breath, with his heart beating like he just finished running a 10 mile marathon. His cheeks were burning red.

'_What the fuck just happened?' _Ichigo sighed.

Waiting for the green light, the only sound that could be heard coming from the red Honda Civic was Shinji's laughter. He was in the passenger's seat and out of breath, with one hand on his stomach and the other wiping the tears off from his cheeks. Ichigo changed gear and accelerated, the light was now green. The orange haired boy was still in shock, not believing what had just happened in the club. Suddenly hitting the brakes he stopped and Shinji, who was now on the floor of the car from such an abrupt action, looked at Ichigo in disbelief.

"What tha fuck is wrong Ichi? What happened?"

"What happened? You dare to ask me that, Shinji? That's what I'd like to know! Where the hell did you go? Why did you leave me all alone on the dance floor with…?"

Ichigo stopped and began remembering the voice that had whispered in his ear, the way the man was touching his waist, the way that body had moved against his.

"Oi, Earth to Ichi!" Shinji said aloud.

He got back in the seat and started laughing again. Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek and started driving.

"I'm too tired right now to deal with you, Shinji."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon so... until next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It Just Happened**

"_You are weak when you lie_

_because you aren't strong enough to face the truth."_

_-Unknown_

**Chapter 2: Truth can hurt**

_Hands caressing shivering skin, soft lips whispering so close to his ear like a breeze from a warm night. Hips grinding against each other in strong rhythm, lips moving down his neck leaving trail marks of pleasure. A soft, sensual deep voice demanding to say its name...'Say it!'_

Ichigo woke suddenly to the annoying buzz of the alarm clock, breathing hard. '_Damn, it felt so real,' _he thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead and starting to wonder if dreams were supposed to feel so real.

After rushing out of bed and grabbing the towel from the chair, he decided to take a quick shower since he couldn't risk going into work late _again. _It has been a week since Ichi had been having the same dream almost every night. The protagonist, a man with an Adonis body named Grimmjow, was a guy he met (or better yet gawked at) last Saturday in the club. Who could blame him, the man was hot. Ichigo was getting a hard on thanks to his thoughts, but he was late and having one more shot of cold water in the shower would resolve his little problem.

It was Friday and the mall was busy. Ichigo was behind the cash register. He works at _Just Guys, _a very expensive clothing store for men. Since he was late again, the manager decided to put him there and not on floor where he could get sales commission. The boy didn't bother to argue but working at the checkout was more tiring than going around the store dealing with customers. '_Wait, that may sound crazy but it's true, at least the tiring part.' _Ichigo sighed at the thought. It was lunchtime by now and he always had his lunch with Shinji, who works at a jewelry store called _Gold_.

"Hey Ichi, got some juicy news for you."

"Shinji please, you always say the same thing."

"Really, this time it will blow your mind."

Ichigo gave up and said, "Okay, I'm listening."

They were sitting at a coffee shop across the street from the mall where both work. The waitress, a petite brunette with big gray eyes, took their order. It was always the same, a chicken pistachio salad for Shinji, a grilled chicken sandwich for Ichigo and orange juice for both. The waitress left and Shinji continued with the interrupted gossip he was so excited to tell.

"Guess who was at the store?"

"Who?" Ichigo frowned.

"Oh come on Ichi, guess!"

"You know you're kind of getting on my nerves right now, I'm not in the right mood for your games Shinji so stop fucking around and tell me already," Ichigo said while massaging his temples.

"Okay my rude boy, remember the woman at the club last weekend with your Adonis? Well she was at the store this morning with a few of her friends looking for wedding rings and said her_ fiancé _Grimmjow will pick them up later this afternoon."

At that moment, Ichigo felt like someone just threw a bucket of ice water at him. He felt both angry and confused at the same time. '_Why do I feel this way if I don't even know the guy, only his first name? It's not like we're going out or something. They say truth can hurt but…was Grimmjow just fucking with my mind?'_

"What the hell Shinji?"

"I know, but that's not all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter it's kind of short, but I promise that the next one will make up for it*grins***

**Thanks for reading ...until next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! sweet _lemonade _for the thirst *grins***

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bleach :(**

**Ty my sweet beta gollumsfriend *hugs & cookies***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_Life is like an onion: You peel it off one layer at a time,_

_and sometimes you weep."_

_-Unknown._

**Chapter 3: Unfair**

"What the hell Shinji?"

"I know, but that's not all."

"Wait…there's more?" Ichigo was surprised that there was more to the 'little bit of gossip.'

"I heard one of the friends asking the _bride to be _what's gonna happen to Shuhei."

"Wait …what? Shuhei? Who the fuck is Shuhei?" Ichigo frowned, predicting what Shinji was about to tell him. '_I hope it's not what I think it is, it's not fair_,' he sat back with arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for the answer.

Shinji moved his body closer to the table and with a lower voice replied, "Shuhei is her lover and she told her friends that they will say their goodbyes to each other before the wedding, which is in two weeks. But wait, there's even more," Shinji said the last part with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean? What else could there be?" Ichigo replied in confusion.

"You know who Shuhei is, we know him."

"Seriously Shinji, don't play with me."

"I'm not playin' and Shuhei's name is Hisagi, your next door neighbor."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, his chin almost touching his chest. He could not believe what he just heard. At that moment the waitress came back with their lunch. Ichigo became silent after hearing the big gossip his best friend had just told. Shinji kept talking about other stuff that occurred at the store but Ichigo's mind was now wondering. '_It's not fair_, _cheating… being unfaithful to the person you will soon share your vows with.' _Ichigo bit his lower lip at the thought. It was almost time for the lunch break to end, so they paid for their lunches and headed back to the mall.

**XXX**

It was 6:45pm already and Ichigo was tired. He had been ringing the register non-stop since he came back from lunch. When he arrived, the line was long and the girl who was in charge was slow as hell. Apparently she was afraid she might break a nail, so Ichigo took over.

'_Stupid woman_,' he thought while smiling and giving his thanks to the customer in front of him.

The store was almost empty now. Only a few customers remained and the manager seemed to be impatient, like he was waiting for something or someone. '_I_ _wonder who…_' The vibration of his black cargo's left pocket interrupted Ichigo's thoughts. He reached for his cell phone and read the text message, apparently from Shinji. '_He's coming your way, enjoy the view.' _ Ichigo read the message again without understanding what it meant so he put the phone back in his pocket.

'_What the fuck does that mean? Who's coming, and why should I enjoy the view?' _ Ichigo was confused and was about to send Shinji a text when he looked at the entrance of the store. He nearly stopped breathing, a surprised look appearing on his face which had begun turning red as a rose. He could not believe who had just entered the store.

'_This cannot be happening to me, not now...please kami why of all people does it have to be him?' _ thought Ichigo, as he felt a pair of eyes looking his way. Grimmjow smiled and winked at him. Ichigo's cheeks were getting red again and his ears were feeling hot by this time. He became more nervous when he saw the manager waving a hand at him.

"_What __now and why me, why is he calling for me?" _Ichigo murmured, taking a deep breath. He walked towards his manager and the gorgeous man in a gray dress suit with black shirt who was looking at him like a predator that just found his prey.

"Please assist Mr. Jeagerjaquez in anything he asks for," the store manager said to Ichigo, as he bowed and left for his office at the back of the store.

"Yes Shunsui-san," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo turned to look at the 'special' customer. Grimmjow had a big grin on his face, like a kid that just received a bag full of candies. He licked his lips when he noticed the boy's red cheeks. _'This__ is going to be fun,' _the man smiled at the thought.

"Good evening Mr. Jeagerjaquez. My name is Ichigo, how may I help you?" Ichigo asked feeling a little nervous. He felt like he'd just been offered up as the dinner for a hungry wolf.

"Do I look that old to you, or did you already forget my name?" Grimmjow asked with a childish expression. He moved closer towards Ichigo and with a lower voice added, "Or did you forget to please yourself while thinking of me?" The man moved back but his eyes were still on the orange haired boy.

"Fuck you," Ichigo murmured.

"Not a chance, berry. I always top and I like to taste the waters before going deep," the man smirked.

Ichigo sighed. He was tired and wanted to go home already. He looked at Grimmjow, who was still gazing at him.

"Look, are you here to shop or what?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"Well, I need something new for this weekend, mind helping me?" he replied, winking at Ichigo.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Ichigo, realizing a little too late how that might have sounded and blushed again.

"Eating some juicy berry, but that will come later. What I need now is a casual three-piece suit," replied Grimmjow. He was already moving between the racks of clothes.

Shocked by the directness of the reply, Ichigo frowned and noticed the manager was now at the checkout counter with his eyes on him. Ichigo sighed, and looked at the man with blue hair who was scanning the racks with a serious look. '_He looks a little lost,_' Ichigo smirked at the thought and decided to help the lost kitten.

"May I suggest a slim fit three-piece suit?" Ichigo asked, moving to a narrow area of the store.

"If it makes me look more desirable to you, then show it to me." With a smirked, he followed Ichigo.

A sudden shiver shot through the boy's body, but he ignored the comment and grabbed a black suit. He moved his hand to the top shelf and picked the dress shirt_. 'He__ will definitely look hot in this,_' Ichigo bit his lower lip at the thought. He made a sudden turn, forgetting he was being followed very closely, and hit a broad chest.

"Oh …sorry, I didn't mean to-" The boy was interrupted by Grimmjow's closeness.

"Don't worry berry, I like having you close," the blue-haired man grinned.

"Stop calling me 'berry' and would you mind going to the fitting room? I'll be there after I finish selecting a few ties for you," Ichigo replied irritably without giving any eye contact.

After making some selections, he started heading back towards Grimmjow. Passing the entrance of the fitting room he called out, "Grimmjow, I have a few ties for you…"

In a matter of seconds, he felt a hand grabbing his arm and forcing his body into one of the small rooms. He was pinned against the wall, the clothing in his hand was taken and put aside and he was grabbed by the chin. Ichigo felt soft lips pressing against his, and a tongue roughly asking for entrance.

He didn't know how to react. The flavor of those lips was intoxicating to his senses, and he desperately wanted to taste that mouth. Curiosity won and permission was granted. It was a sweet mix of fruity flavors, passionate and demanding. Ichigo lost his will to fight it and kissed back. He placed his hands on the neck of his devourer and soon after he started caressing those soft blue locks. Grimmjow groaned at the feeling and moved closer to the boy's body. The desire to have Ichigo right there was beyond reasoning, and the blood rushing to Grimmjow's groin was getting painful.

Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss but kept his forehead close to Ichigo's, while heavy breathing was heard from both of them. Ichigo saw the lust reflecting in those piercing blue eyes, and his heart began beating even faster. Brown eyes were also filled with lust and desire which made Grimmjow smirk devilishly and proceed to lock the door, not taking his eyes away from the other.

"You don't know how much I want that mouth of yours to be put to use here," Grimmjow purred into the orange haired boy's ear while unzipping his pants.

"Grimmjow…what are you-" Ichigo was silenced by a pair of seductive lips. Grimmjow moved back and Ichigo's eyes went down to his now exposed arousal.

"Come on, berry. What are you waiting for, an invitation? Why don't you have a taste of what I'm holding here?" Grimmjow instigated, and with his free hand started unbuttoning his dress shirt, exposing a firm chest and nicely sculpted six pack abs. Ichigo almost melted at the view. '_What an amazing body,_' he licked his lips at the thought.

"Like what you see?" The man replied with a suggestive movement towards his erection.

Ichigo did not think, didn't analyze the situation of being at his workplace. He just moved forward out of lust and knelt down between Grimmjow's legs. He licked his lips again and got closer. A mixed scent escaped from Grimmjow's skin, driving Ichigo to taste the head. Swirling his tongue over the soft skin, he tasted and found it to be alluring and addictive. Ichigo wanted more of it so he opened his mouth, taking it little by little while savoring every inch and getting more excited. He couldn't help himself and proceeded to unzip his pants, freeing his own throbbing member. Ichigo started stroking himself, matching the rhythm of his bobbing head.

Grimmjow couldn't control himself, either. It felt too good inside of that warm and wet mouth. He grabbed the orange haired boy and pushed his head further down his cock. The movement sent shivers through his body but caused Ichigo to gag by the action. The boy relaxed his throat and placed one hand on Grimmjow's hip so he could have more control of the situation.

"Mmm…so fucking good, berry."

Ichigo's body stiffened at the sound of satisfaction and was close to his own orgasm. Hand moving faster, he moaned, and the thrill of doing it in a public place gave him even more pleasure. He couldn't hold it anymore and came. He moved his head faster, taking Grimmjow in deeper and making him tighten his grip on Ichigo's hair while releasing into his mouth. Ichigo swallowed almost all of it.

Sitting on the floor, he looked up at the satisfied face, blue eyes looking at him with a smile that showed a full set of white teeth. The man pulled him up and grabbed Ichigo's face. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself. Ichigo's eyes flew open wide, he hadn't expected Grimmjow to kiss him after he just finished swallowing everything the man gave him.

"Now let's see how good I look in those clothes you picked for me," Grimmjow smirked while taking off his shirt.

Ichigo blushed as he looked at the naked upper body of the blue haired man and fixed himself quickly before rushing out of the dressing room. '_Wonder how it would feel to be embraced by those strong arms_,' he sighed at the thought and jumped in surprise as the door to the small room opened.

"You're not going to try the suit?" Ichigo asked, frowning when he saw Grimmjow almost fully dressed and exiting the room with the clothes in hand.

"I'll trust your taste in clothes, so no need to try it on."

"But…"

"What? Disappointed you didn't see me all dressed up with your choice of clothing?" he replied and moved closer until there was only a few inches of space between them.

"Don't worry berry, you'll see eventually…if you want. I'll be just a phone call away."

"How can I call you if I don't have your-" Ichigo's question was interrupted by a business card being placed between his teeth. He looked at Grimmjow walking away waving his hand.

Ichigo removed the card from between his lips. It was black with blue inscription …

_PANTERA CORP._

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

_CEO_

_019-555-6160_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading and review:) ...Until next!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Thanks to my Beta-reader gollumsfriend**

***Ty my sweet gollum for your hard work :D***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_Sometimes_ _you have to forget what's gone._

_Appreciate what still remains,_

_And look forward to what's coming next."_

_-Unknown._

**Chapter 4: The Past & Now**

The day went rather bizarrely for Ichigo, now laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe what happened at work earlier. Was he embarrassed? No, it was too late for that. Was he ashamed? Not at all. He had enjoyed every second of it, including all the information he had learned about a certain blue-haired man, so it was worth it. After he got out of work, Shinji had been all over him trying to find out how the encounter with Grimmjow went, only now he enjoyed referring to him as _"__Mr. Jaegerjaquez."_

"Did you like my present?"

"Shinji, you are fucking unbelievable, you know that right?"

"I knew you loved it! However, you have to tell me everything since I went through the trouble of sending you the blue haired god."

"Shinji! What do you mean-"

"Yes, my dear Ichi. He asked where you were, so I told him you were terribly lonely and wishing to see a certain blue haired guy and sent him to your store." Shinji giggled.

"Hah…what?" Ichigo was perplexed but soon after he smacked Shinji on the back of the shoulder.

"Ouch, you didn't have to hit me! And here I thought you might like my present."

"I did but…"

"But what Ichi, did he do something bad to you?"

"No Shinji, he didn't. I was the one doing bad things but that's not my point."

"Ohh, did my Ichi do naughty things in the fitting room?"

"…" Ichigo blushed.

"Oh my God, you did!"

"Shinji, I'm trying to be serious here. I like him but he's getting married. And then, before he left the store he gave me his business card and told me to call him. Argh… I'm so confused right now."

"Look Ichi, we don't know what might happen in the future, so why not enjoy the present? Besides, something tells me that wedding isn't gonna happen. Oh…and did you know that he owns the mall among other things?"

"…WHAT!" screamed Ichigo, surprised by the new discovery about Grimmjow's life.

Shinji continued, "After he left my store, I asked my boss who he was because she was so excited about his visit and she told me he's the heir of the Jaegerjaquez Empire. Since I wanted to know a bit more, I looked up the name on the internet and guess what I found? His family owns a few five stars hotels, restaurants, major companies and some commercial establishments like the one where we work."

**XXX**

Currently, Ichigo felt like his mind was going to explode any moment from too much information and the unexpected events that had occurred all in the same day. '_Grimmjow is a millionaire, a fucking multi-millionaire.' _He picked up the business card from the nightstand and admired it for a moment. '_He can have anything he desires without worrying about money.'_

Ichigo felt sadness embracing his heart as he began thinking about his own past and suddenly found himself curious about Grimmjow and what kind of person he was. '_Does he know that his fiancé is cheating on him?'_ This thought made the orange haired man frown in anger as he remembered his relationship from the past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few years back…<strong>_

Ichigo put on his uniform. This was his last year in high school and he needed to make a decision about his future. Either go to University and study medicine, or look for a job. He wasn't thinking much about it, he really just wanted to enjoy his last year of 'no responsibilities' before entering the world of adulthood.

He heard a car stopping in front of the house and smiled as he exited the front door. The adolescent walked towards the Roush Stage III Blackjack Mustang, he really liked his boyfriend's car. Ichigo opened the passenger's door and jumped into the seat, glancing towards the driver.

"Good morning, Ken." His brown eyes travel over his boyfriend's lips before gazing up towards the eyes of the older boy, who hadn't even bothered to look at him.

"…Morning." That was the only reaction Ichigo received from his boyfriend.

On the way to school, Ichigo kept looking at Kensei and thinking how different he had been acting towards him since he started University. Two years had passed since they started going out, and on one occasion Ichigo had asked his more experienced friend Renji if it was normal to act cold towards the other in a two-year long relationship. His red haired friend told him, "_Only if the person has some private issues they don't want to share, doesn't love you anymo__re, or is fucking someone else."_

That was the answer his best friend gave him a week ago. Ever since then, Ichi didn't know what to do or what to think about the situation. This was his first time in a romantic relationship, never having experienced stuff like love or sex before now. He had only been into soccer, hanging out with friends at school or playing guitar in his room. The only thing left was to ask Kensei. He loved him and cared for him, he was his very first love. It hurt him to think of the possibilities Renji had mentioned.

A mixture of sadness, anger and anxiety were reflected in Ichigo's eyes. He was getting nervous but it had to be now because he couldn't handle it anymore. The car stopped, they were already in front of the high school and the boy felt a lump forming in his throat.

"Ken… we need to talk."

"Not now Ichi, I need to go-"

"Please Kensei," Ichigo said loudly, interrupting the poor excuse that the other was about to give him. He took a deep breath and continued, "I want to know what's wrong with you and no bullshit Kensei, tell me the truth."

"What are you talking about Ichi?"

"You have been acting cold towards me since you started University."

"What you mean cold? I haven't changed…" Kensei replied, looking away from the set of brown eyes and gazing out of the window.

"Bullshit Ken, you've changed. We don't kiss like before, you haven't touched me like you used to…" Ichigo's voice was trembling, but he continued. "We haven't fucked, either. The last time was the last week before summer and we used to do it almost every day. Kensei, you used to call me every single night to say _I love you_."

"…Ichi…I-"

"Tell me the truth, please Ken. I love you and if you have any kind of problems we can try and look for a solution together, just don't cast me aside." Ichigo said, trying his hardest not to shed a single tear. Kensei never liked it when Ichi got soft and any time he did, Ken would walk away. The older boy clenched his fist, he didn't want to deal with all this. He just wanted to end things as smoothly as possible, but since that wasn't going to happen he decided to try and end it quickly.

"Ichigo, the truth is…I'm seeing someone else-"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo felt the hair on his skin bristle and a rush of adrenaline ran through him.

"It's a girl I met before summer at one of my family's parties and my parents want us to get married this coming winter. I am sorry Ichi, we can't continue with this. You're a great guy and you deserve better, but we can still be friends Ichi-"

"Stop …don't you ever fucking call me that again and…friends? I don't wanna be friends with a fucking asshole like you," Ichigo yelled while getting out of the car. He began running fast, as tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He just wanted to keep running away from it all.

By the time Ichigo had stopped, he found himself at the stairs of an apartment complex. He hadn't realized how far he had ran and wasn't fully aware of his current location, but he didn't care anymore. He felt like a cold knife just pierced his chest. Reaching into the back pocket of his pants to grab his wallet, he opened it and removed a picture, gazing at it for only a moment. The orange haired boy felt angry and while ripping the photo in pieces, tears started falling again. He jumped in fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a body sitting down next to him. He looked at the person, and even through his blurry vision he immediately knew who it was.

"I'm here for you, Ichi. Always have been, always will be," Renji said with a smile while moving closer so Ichigo could lean on his shoulder.

Ichigo stirred awake, his eyes feeling heavy and uncomfortable. He lifted his head and propped his upper body onto his elbows. With a confused look, he finally noticed he wasn't in his own room. The door opened and the sound of a familiar voice made Ichigo remember where he was.

"Yo Ichi, you awake? Breakfast is ready or you want to eat it here?" Renji asked, walking into his bedroom.

"I'm awake and don't worry, I'll be there in a minute. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure, and you can stay here if you don't wanna go to-"

"Nah its okay, I'll go to school. I just need a shower and a nice breakfast made by my best friend. I love your cooking."

"What, you don't love _me_? Only my cooking?

"I love you too, pineapple." Ichigo replied with a smile and stood up from the bed.

"Love ya' too, strawberry." The red haired boy smirked.

Ichigo closed the door, a heavy sigh escaping his mouth as he stepped out of his boxers and climbed into the shower. Leaning his head back against the cold tiles he let the water run down his face, mixing with his tears as he stood there.

**XXX**

Winter arrived and Ichigo was in PE doing stretching exercises while trying not to laugh at the conversation about fashion Renji was having with the new kid named Shinji, who just recently transferred from London. The new blond boy quickly became good friends with them, even though he was extremely flashy, extravagant and always bluntly expressing his feelings out loud for all to hear. As soon as he entered the gym, the teacher approached Ichigo with a concerned expression on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, please report to the principal's office."

"I was just doing my stretches sensei-"

The teacher interrupted, "Kurosaki, go to the principal _now. _ He is expecting you."

Ichigo looked confused but didn't ask anything and started walking towards the office. He knocked on the door twice and waited for a response. He heard voices inside the office and one of them granted him permission to enter the room. When he opened the door, he saw his father stand from a chair and start to approach him with the eyes of a person that hasn't slept in days.

"Ichigo, my dear son… I'm glad you're okay." The man said while embracing the boy.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? You knew I was going to stay at Renji's apartment last night, I sent you a-"

Isshin let go of Ichigo, but kept his hands on the boy's shoulders and interrupted him.

"That's not the reason why I'm here, Ichigo. Last night your mother…"

"What happened to mom? Dad!"

"She was attacked by a man on her way home from the bank and now she's in the hospital. I came to pick you up, son.

**XXX**

Ichigo was settled next to the bed of his mother. Seeing her with all those tubes stuck in her body broke his heart into pieces. He held her soft hand. There was no movement, no reaction, and no expression on that beautiful face. She was so pale, and Ichigo didn't like it. Her cheeks had always been soft pink in color before now. She was a natural beauty, no need for makeup and always smiling.

"_Poor woman, she lost so much blood after she was stabbed and also has severe head t__rauma. Apparently, after the mugger stabbed her he grabbed her bag and ran…and now she's in a coma,"_ a nurse commented to another outside the room. After hearing that, the boy couldn't cope anymore and started crying and sobbing endlessly until he fell asleep. However, you could still hear occasional sobs coming from inside of that cold and ominous room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 years later (present)...<strong>_

Ichigo woke up with his face wet from the tears he had shed while dreaming about the past. He didn't regret not going to University as soon as he graduated, his mother had died six months after the incident. His father had insisted on selling the family clinic so he could go study, but Ichigo wasn't feeling any motivation at that time.

He was now working full time at the mall, and on some weekends Renji would ask him to go work with him as bartender or waiter at some private parties for the rich and famous. The payment was good, and Ichigo used part of it for food expenses and put the rest into his savings account. In addition, the pay from his regular job covered his living expenses like rent and utilities. It wasn't bad, but the emptiness he felt almost every night before going to sleep was something that even money wouldn't solve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the little drama :P **

**thanks for reading and ...until next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ty to my sweet Beta-reader gollumsfriend*hugs***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>It Just Happened<span>**

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, _

_but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

**Chapter 5: More about you**

The light of day felt rather uncomfortable as it suddenly hit the man's sleeping face.

"Good morning, Grimmjow-sama. Where will you be eating breakfast today?" The servant asked after opening the crimson curtains covering the windows of the bedroom.

"In the garden, and next time wake me up before you open those damn curtains," Grimmjow scowled while getting out of bed.

"As you wish, Grimmjow-sama." The servant bowed his head and exited the room.

After taking a shower, Grimmjow put on a dark blue kimono and proceeded to the garden. He lived in a mansion on the outskirts of the city and had spent most of his time alone since childhood, with the exception of his sister Nelliel, the servants, and the security guards. His parents were always traveling; taking care of the businesses in Europe and North America, but he loved them anyway. To him, they were the best example of how to succeed in life and in love, too. Nelliel was married now and living in Italy with her husband. She was the one that Grimmjow missed the most, having been very close to her ever since childhood.

Grimmjow arrived in the garden and made his way to the table where his breakfast was being served. A man in a black suit pulled out his chair, waiting for the blue-haired man to be seated.

"Thanks, Shawlong."

"You're welcome sir, and I have the information you requested yesterday."

"Good, I'll be needing that for tonight." Grimmjow grinned as he grabbed the newspaper and immediately began searching for the financial section. Coffee was served by one of the maids and as his hand moved to grab the cup he glanced at the bowl of fruits, smirking as he stared at the strawberries. His mind started wander back to the memories of when he first saw the cute berry named Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Saturday<strong>_

The dance floor was full and the music was great, but being in a place like that with someone who annoys the shit out of you wasn't exactly something to call a "good time". At least that's how Grimmjow felt about it. He was in the company of his fiancé, Mila Rose. Despite having to be there with her, he decided he would at least enjoy the music and continue dancing. He had been looking around when he noticed an incredibly sexy young man staring at him and decided to flirt a little. Mila noticed what Grimmjow was doing and pulled him closer to her.

"Grimmy I'm tired, let's go sit down." The woman whined.

"Tch… fine." Grimmjow answered, feeling irritated by the sound of her voice.

On their way to a table Grimmjow scanned the bar and saw the orange-haired boy looking his way. He wanted to meet him, but with Mila around it wasn't going to be easy.

"Grimmy, let's go to the VIP room. I can't stand being around these people."

"You go ahead. I'm going to the bathroom first," replied Grimmjow, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to approach the man that had caught his attention. He waited until he lost sight of Mila and walked towards the dance floor. Grimmjow noticed the blond guy eyeing him, who then suggested he go dance with the orange-haired man. Without wasting any time, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

Grimmjow smirked at the memories, but only a moment later he was interrupted by a text message.

_Good morning Grimmy, I hope you haven't forgotten about today?_

"Bitch…how much more annoying can she get?" Grimmjow cursed.

"Sir, are you going to wear the clothing you purchased yesterday for your appointment this afternoon?"

"Nope, that will be for later tonight. I have to model it for the one who picked it out for me, right? And just think what could have happened if you hadn't interrupted me yesterday when I was about to invite the cute berry to dinner.…I might have been able to wake up this morning with him beside me."

"I'm sorry sir, but you told me to inform you as soon as the whereabouts of Miss Rose was confirmed. Besides, you have to be very careful not to get caught before the wedding, sir."

"I know. Just two more weeks and all this shit with Mila will finally end. I'm counting on you Shawlong, you're the only one I can trust with this."

In the business world, power and trust could be a double-edged sword if you didn't play your cards right. Grimmjow knew that getting involved with Mila and her father would put his company at risk. Pantera is a company that helps small businesses grow, sometimes even on an international scale if he decides it will be a good investment for both himself and the business.

Grimmjow's parents never interfered with his personal life or his decisions concerning the company, although they had reminded him on several occasions to choose wisely when it came to trusting and choosing business associates. But in order to save the company of his best friend he needed to get involved with Mila.

**xxx**

One of the things that Grimmjow hated more than anything was surprises. Not the kind of surprises like an unexpected birthday party or gift, but the kind that involved suddenly changing his plans _without_ his approval. For starters, the lunch was supposed to be only Mila and himself, but when Grimmjow was shown to his reserved table he found not only Mila but also her father, Aizen Sosuke. He hated that man as much as he hated the idea of marrying Mila but he needed to take a deep breath and try to relax the best he could for the time being.

But that wasn't even the worst of it. What he was told the moment he tried to swallow his first bite of food was enough to make him choke.

"The wedding date has been postponed, it will now be in three months."

"What?" Grimmjow replied, with a glowering look.

"I have to go to Los Angeles right away to solve a few issues with some projects I have in progress and I won't be back in time for my daughter's wedding. I already spoke with Grimwald and Neve and they are fine with it since they can make arrangements to be present at that time as well."

Grimmjow looked at Mila. She wasn't reacting to the news, as if either she had already known or was just too afraid to contradict her father's decision. _'Is this man__ seriously__ trying to fuck __with__ my patience?' _ he thought, trying his best not to get up from his chair and punch the bastard's smiling face before walking out. Instead, he called the waiter over and asked for a strong brandy.

"I know you are both eager to get married, but I only want the perfect wedding for my beautiful daughter. Isn't that right, Franceska?" The man sneered, calling Mila by her given name. She hated it and preferred 'Mila Rose', a nickname that her grandfather had given her when she was a child.

"Yes, father."

Grimmjow looked at Mila once again, but she only sat there with her head lowered not even glancing at him. He was pissed, to say the least. He didn't bother finishing his lunch, choosing to knock back a few more glasses of brandy to ease his thoughts instead.

**xxx**

The sound of a punching bag being hit hard mixed with growling noises from time to time was heard for three hours straight from the gym in Grimmjow's mansion. Kickboxing was one of the ways for him to relieve stress and clear his mind, while the other was to have sex._ 'But that will come later,__' _he thought while grinning. He noticed he was feeling a little less stress while thinking about Ichigo. He wanted to see him and was hoping the cute berry would call. Then again, Grimmjow was never one to just sit around and wait for something he wanted.

**xxx**

Later that night Grimmjow was all dressed up and ready to get out of his car, one that he rarely used since he was usually driven by a chauffeur. He parked in front of a building and was about to step out of the car when a familiar one parked a few feet in front of his. "Just my luck," he sighed as he waited for Mila to enter the building. A few minutes later, he left the car and started walking towards the entrance of the building as he heard his name being called from behind.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing here?"

"Good evening to you too, Ichigo."

"…Good evening."

"What… not going to invite me to your apartment? Grimmjow smirked.

"Would you like to come inside?" Ichigo blushed, noticing a little too late to whom he just asked and how it might sound to him.

"I would love to."

Grimmjow followed Ichigo to the elevator. Once both were inside the young man pressed number eleven on the panel. The short ride to the selected floor was a silent one, with Ichigo glancing a few times towards the blue-haired man who simply gazed at him with a grin on his face. When the doors opened Ichigo exited and turned left, followed by the still grinning Grimmjow. Passing the first door on the right, Grimmjow stopped and stared at the door. _'__1103__ huh…__' _he thought as he continued to walk after Ichigo, who was now opening the door to his apartment and looking at him with a concerned face.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow asked while standing just a few inches away from him.

"No, it's just- …nothing." He responded nervously, feeling a strong desire to know more about the man next to him.

He moved to the side letting Grimmjow go in first and then followed, closing the door behind him. Standing in the middle of the living area, Grimmjow surveyed the surroundings. It was small, but nice. A sofa with an end table to the side, a coffee table in front and a plasma on the wall. Not too far away was a table with two chairs that looked like the dining area right next to a sliding door that would lead you to a small balcony. He smiled. Even though it wasn't big like his house, he could feel the warmth in it that he had missed for so long. He turned to look at the berry who had been standing very still with a worried expression on his face.

"So, how do I look?"

"…Huh?" Ichigo answered, not quite understanding the question. His mind had been too preoccupied battling with his own.

"I'm asking how I look wearing the suit you picked for me."

"You look really nice in it. I bet your fiancé liked it too." He murmured the last part but the other man heard it anyway.

"She hasn't seen me in it. I've only worn it for you," replied Grimmjow tilting his head to the side before continuing. "I bet you have a lot of questions now that you already know I have a fiancé. What else do you know?"

"That you own the mall where I work."

"Actually, it belongs to my mother. What else?"

"That's it…" Ichigo said, not looking into Grimmjow eyes and brushing his arm as he passed by the man to enter the kitchen. "Would you like something to-"

He was interrupted and pinned against the kitchen counter. Grimmjow had placed his hands on the counter, on each side of Ichigo and basically trapped him. With a serious look on his face, he moved much closer to Ichigo and whispered to him.

"You're lying and you know more, right?"

"Okay, answer this Grimmjow. Why did you stop in front of the neighbor's door before you got here?"

"You tell me."

Ichigo pushed the other away from him and yelled, "Damn it, Grimmjow! She's cheating and you-"

He was interrupted again but this time by a pair of soft lips kissing him roughly. Calloused hands had grabbed his face and Grimmjow's tongue was demanding access that Ichigo gladly granted. After a while, the kiss ended so they both could catch their breath.

"I know she's fucking the guy next door, but the reason I continue with this so-called 'relationship' is more complicated than that."

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to but…"

"But what berry?" Grimmjow asked while moving a few inches away from the other's face again.

"Grimmjow, what do you want from me?"

"Since the first time I saw you, I wanted to meet you. Now that I have, I want to know more about you. And what about you, Ichigo? What do _you_ want from _me_?" Grimmjow asked looking closely into Ichigo's eyes without blinking.

"I want to know more about you too, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story, next chapter (hopefully)will be finish soon. It's taking me some time since I'm getting into the black hole known as 'Writer's Block'.**

**feedback and reviews are welcome :P ...Until next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter, sorry for the wait. No Beta-reader on this one so, if there's any typos be kind and let this poor soul know since English is my second language :P**

**Warning: Rated M for More- lemonade for the thirst *grins***

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach, the evil monkey in my mind the story and me...who knows! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."_

**Chapter 6: Trust…**

The rest of the night went quite interesting for Ichigo. After being pinned to the kitchen counter one more time and kissed with such passion, Grimmjow invited him for dinner. Not to mention that Ichigo felt rather uncomfortable of what the blue-haired man insisted on what he should wear. A black t-shirt with an evil smiley face and red and white letters that said _**'**__**Lead me not into temptation…I can find it myself**__**'**__,_ black skinny jeans and high-tops.

"Hey, are you sure it's okay for me to be dressed like this? I mean, you're in a suit…"

"I'm the one who suggested you to dress like that, didn't I? So don't worry and lets enjoy our dinner." Grimmjow winked and continued eating.

Ichigo felt out of place. They were eating in one of the restaurants that Grimmjow's family owned, where everyone was dressed in fancy clothes. People were eyeing them and that made it difficult for Ichigo to enjoy the meal with the bluenette. Grimmjow on the other hand, was accustomed by all that since he was a kid. He never socialized with the rich kids, he was always hanging out with some kids from an orphanage and one of them was his best friend Nnoitra.

"Listen, if it wasn't because I wanted you to see me in the clothes you picked for me, I'll be wearing something like that too. I don't give a shit of what people think. Never did, never will."

"It's not that Grimmjow, it's just…"

"What? You feel uncomfortable being on a date with me?"

"No is not- wait, what did you say?"

"You heard me, so what is your answer."

"I don't feel uncomfortable, and you just said on a date? Grimmjow you have a fiancé…"

Grimmjow let out a quick breath of air and replied, "Never mind, let's just finish and go."

**XXX**

The drive back to Ichigo's apartment was a silent one. What Ichigo saw in Grimmjow's face after the last words spoken was…disappointment? _'__Why? Did he wanted to say something? What?' _All this questions were running around in his mind but he didn't know how to approach the gorgeous looking guy next to him. _'He does look good in that suit.__' _He licked his lips as his mind started showing all kind of sexy thoughts about Grimmjow, not perceiving that they were already in front of the building where he lives.

"Something wrong?" Grimmjow asked, looking wary as he got closer towards Ichigo.

"No…um, I was wondering if you want to stay a little while longer and talk." Ichigo responded with the first thing that popped into his head. _'I always get so lost in thoughts when I'm around him.'_

"Don't mind if I do." Grimmjow smirked.

But that smirk was rapidly followed by a concern look. _'__Is he going to start asking questions? Which obviously I have to answer but…__' _The private conversation in his mind was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone, an incoming text message.

_She's still in the apartment. Be careful, sir._

Grimmjow didn't know how to react about that warning, his mind was busy planning on how much he should tell Ichigo. He wanted to be sure that Ichigo was the one. A person that was with him not just because he had money, but that loves him for the person he truly is. Someone he can trust, 'Can_ I trust him?' _This was the question that always hunted Grimmjow's mind every time he met someone new, either in business matters or in his personal life.

**XXX**

There was an absence of communication inside Ichigo's apartment. They were both sitting next to each other on the couch. It was as if both men were waiting for someone to break the silence. Until the orange-haired man decided to speak first, but was surprised by the feeling of soft blue locks caressing his cheek from the head that suddenly was resting on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow, are you sleeping?" He softly asked but didn't receive any respond, only a calmed breathing was heard. _'I guess he fell __asleep.'_ Ichigo sighed and continued, "I don't know what's going on in your life and I know we've only known each other for one week, but…something about you makes me want to be by your side. The look you had at the restaurant before you went silent on me was as if you wanted to say something that is being bothering you for a long time. Like if…"

"Like if I'm all alone by the end of the day and just wishing for someone to be waiting for me at home?"

Ichigo froze by the smooth baritone voice. "You're awake, Grimmjow?"

"Kind of, I'm just exhausted. Keep talking but, can we stay like this for a while?"

"Okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If you live alone, where's your family?"

"My sister Nell lives in Italy with her husband and our parents are in America taking care of some business."

"You guys are from America?"

"No. My father is German, my mother is Italian and me and my sis we were born and raised here. Now my turn to ask. You said that something about me makes you want to be by my side, did you mean what you said?"

"I did."

There was silence again. Grimmjow sat straight, _'Can I trust him?'_ The question came back. He turned to look at Ichigo as if he was going to give him the answer any second now. Brown eyes looking at him like if they were saying 'stop thinking too much and go for it'. Grimmjow slowly started closing the distance between him and Ichigo, his vision going to where partially parted lips were. He kissed him softly as his hand moved to the back of Ichigo's neck, slowly making him lay down on the sofa. Grimmjow was now on top of him.

The kiss became passionate and full of desire. Grimmjow wanted him. His tongue started to fight for dominance and pelvis involuntarily pressing forward.

**OOO**

"Now my turn to ask. You said that something about me makes you want to be by my side, did you mean what you said?"

"I did."

Ichigo halted for a moment, _'Did I say something wrong?__'_ He thought when Grimmjow suddenly sat straight. But soon after he was enchanted by blue eyes looking at his, and then a kiss cleared his thoughts. Ichigo felt like time stopped around him, and closed his eyes. Letting the other persuade him into a cloud of passion. He was getting aroused by the friction that Grimmjow was causing. _'I want __him.'_ Ichigo thought, starting to add more friction by unconsciously moving his hips forward.

**OOO**

Grimmjow felt like if the zipper from his pants was going to break any moment by the bulge formed from his arousal. He broke the kiss and started taking the top part of his suit. Jacket, tie and shirt all three on the floor in seconds. Ichigo took off his shirt, too. Grimmjow grinned and proceeded to take off his pants, only his boxers remained. Ichigo's mouth went dry as he admired the Greek god body-liked in front of him. He moved to take his pants off but Grimmjow reached first and did it for him.

"You should take this off, too." The orange-haired smirked, holding the waistband of his boxers with his thumb.

"You want to play a little, huh? Don't mind if I do, too." He took off Ichigo's and soon after his.

Placing himself again on top of Ichigo, he started kissing his neck. Moans coming out of Ichigo's mouth were making the blue-haired man desperate. Grimmjow grabbed both erections and started moving his hand fast, making a growl sound on Ichigo's neck. The feeling of that made the boy's body shiver.

"Grimmjow….ahhh-" Ichigo moaned, grabbing a handful of blue hair and with force he made the other face him. Ichigo kissed him roughly as if he was going to devour the bluenette. The hand moved faster, and the friction of both bodies moving in desperation to reach orgasm made them break the kiss.

"I want you, Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo did not only hear those words, he felt them like waves of ecstasy caressing his body. He desired Grimmjow, not caring about anything else at that moment. "What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked, sucking the blunette's bottom lip. Grimmjow closed his eyes for a second. He needed something to improvise. Getting away from Ichigo, he walked towards the kitchen leaving the orange haired boy confused. The sound of the refrigerator door being opened and closed was heard. Seconds later Grimmjow shows up with a bottle in hand and a grin plastered on his face.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Grimmjow-" He interrupted with a kiss while positioning himself between Ichigo's legs.

He opened a bottle of chocolate syrup letting a few drops fall on his fingers, and then he placed them inside Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo loved chocolate. He licked those fingers until there was no chocolate left and glanced at Grimmjow, he got an idea. Taking the battle from Grimmjow's hand he smirked, letting the sweet liquid dropped on the hard cock in front of him. Ichigo placed the bottle on the floor and licked his lips at the sweet temptation waiting to be eaten. Grimmjow sat back and waited, but not for long. The sensation of that playful tongue licking his erection made him growl.

"Mmm…how I love when you do that." Grimmjow said, caressing the soft orange hair.

But then he felt desperate, he wanted to make Ichigo scream his name. Grimmjow grabbed him gently by the face, making the orange-haired boy stopped what he was doing. He kissed him, savoring the mixed flavor of chocolate and soft lips. With his body, Grimmjow made the other lay down.

"I want you now." Grimmjow whispered, pressing two fingers inside the tight entrance.

"Hahh…Grimm."

Grimmjow stretched him lazily, stimulating the prostate from time to time. An action that provoked Ichigo to move his hips in desperation. Grimmjow smirked, turning the other onto his stomach. Ichigo raised his hips and gazed over his shoulder, looking towards the sexy man who was spreading more of the sweet syrup on his throbbing erection.

Grimmjow licked his lips admiring the lust in Ichigo's eyes and the blush formed in that beautiful face. With bottle still in hand, Grimmjow started drawing a straight line of sweet liquid on the other's back. Starting at the tailbone all the way up until it reached the back of Ichigo's neck.

"I'll like to enjoy dessert, too." Grimmjow purred.

Taking his time licking Ichigo's back, Grimmjow moved slowly forward until his cock was pressing into the tight hole. As he made his way to the neck, he thrust deep. He stopped, giving Ichigo time to adjust.

"Hahh…Grimm!" Ichigo cried loudly, eyes wide open from the sudden pain.

"Fuck…you're tight."

Soon after the orange-haired boy relaxed. Grimmjow seized the opportunity and began increasing the pace, pounding the sweet spot with each thrust. Ichigo was drowning in pure pleasure as the sound of clashing hips and the smell of sex charged the room. Moans of satisfaction filled the small apartment as they came.

Grimmjow rested his head next to Ichigo's, both breathing hard. After a while, Grimmjow gave him small kisses on the neck making his way to the mouth and going back to rest. The smell of Ichigo's hair mixed with the smell of his skin gave him relief. Liberation of all his worries. It was peaceful.

"Grimmjow, you're heavy…I can't breathe."

"Sorry. Let's take a shower and I hope you _don't_ mind if I stay for the night, yeah?" He replied already standing.

**XXX**

If someone saw him how he was now, no one would've believed it. Grimmjow was smiling, something that was a little hard for him to do lately. Grimmjow woke up early and searched the closet for something to wear since he was naked. He grabbed some sweat pants, a hoodie and underwear. Then walked towards the bathroom to get ready before leaving the apartment to buy some groceries. Feeling relaxed, he was now in Ichigo's kitchen making breakfast. He was awakened by a mass of rebel orange hair prickling his chin. Ichigo fell asleep with his head on Grimmjow's chest and with one hand unintentionally playing with his messy blue hair.

How long has it been since Ichigo slept without waking up in the middle of the night? Either because of bad dreams or just simply because he couldn't continue resting. But this one was the best he ever had in a long time, he opened his eyes and smiled. His heart started to beat fast as soon as he realized that Grimmjow wasn't there anymore, until he heard noises coming from the kitchen.

He got out from the bed fast. Wrapping the sheet around his naked body and walked to where the noise was coming, he froze. Gazing at the coffee table, he found two plates filled with food: scramble eggs, bacon and toasted bread. A bowl with fresh-cut fruits and another plate with blueberry pancakes.

"Good morning, hope you're hungry."

"Did you made all this?"

"I like to cook on special occasions." Grimmjow smirked, placing two cups of fresh-made coffee on the table. "Not that I don't mind but, are you going to eat naked or should I wait for you to put some clothes on?"

"Wait for me, I'll be right back."

Grimmjow smiled again as he watched Ichigo stumble on his way to the bedroom. That morning was the first in many years for both of them to enjoy. Without thinking about money problems, the emptiness, annoying messages from false fiancé or the 'Can I trust him' nagging question. Both of them relished that morning, and both were laughing.

**XXX**

It was time to go and Ichigo didn't want that amazing morning to end. Grimmjow stopped at the opened door and turned back, looking at the frown expression the orange-haired boy had.

"I don't want to go either but I have some important business to take care of, besides…" he moved towards Ichigo stopping a few inches away from his face. Lifting his chin with a single finger he continued, "I told you this before, if you want to see me I'm just a phone call away, berry." He closed that statement with a passionate kiss that left the boy with orange hair breathless, and left. _'The more he __kisses__ me the more I __desire to be with__ him but…can I trust him?__' _The irritating question came back but this time was on Ichigo's mind, as he closes the door and placed his back against it.

Grimmjow made his way out of the building and at the same time, it was as if he just came out from a fantasy world and reality hit him hard. He wasn't smiling anymore. _'I need to think of something quick if I want to be with __Ichigo.' _He thought, pressing the alarm button of his car and opening the door to the driver's seat. Grimmjow got inside, turned the engine on and left without noticing he was being watched from an alley across the street.

"_Report."_ A demanding voice was heard from the man's cellphone.

"The young lady left at 9am and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez left just now."

"_So, t__wo__ hours later__…huh. Keep an eye o__n__ both of them and I want to know what's on that building that got both of them with__ stupid__ smiling faces." _The mysterious voice ordered, while looking at some pictures on a laptop screen that apparently were sent earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment and review:D<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope to finish next chapter soon, it's almost done *sighs*...Until next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter that will explain more of the reason for the arranged marriage and of course, more suspense *grins***

**Warnings: No Beta Reader so, if you kittens spotted something wrong, let me know and I'll give you a cookie :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only the naughty thoughts of a yaoi version of the anime :D**

"conversation"

_'thoughts'_

_"phone conversation"_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend."_

_-William Blake._

**Chapter 7: …Betrayal**

The sound of ruffling papers and curse words in between a long distance laughter was heard in Grimmjow's office. As soon as he arrived to the mansion he went straight to his appointment for the day.

"Fuck you Stick, and do you mind taking this a little more serious…SHIT!" More cursing from the Grimmjow was heard after a paper cut on his finger.

"_I'm sorry __B__lue but you have to admit, the way you're acting__ right__ now __it's__ funny, man…__" _The sound of Nnoitra's laughter filled the room again since he was on speakerphone.

"And in what way _me _trying to look for a solution to our little problem it's so goddamn funny? The asshole changed the wedding date. It has been two months and this theatrical bullshit was supposed to end next week."

"_Chill man, you're in love and that's the goddamn funny part. I know you better than anyone does and I have never, EVER seen you like this. We're happy for you, right sleeping beauty?"_

"I'm not in love!"

"_Huh...yeah man, whatever."_ Starrk replied from afar.

"_As for the other shit__… since __I'm the one that got mixed with that asshole__, why did he have to get you involved? I'm sorry__, Blue."_ Nnoitra said. His voice was filled with uneasiness, scared to lose their business.

"Tch… let's change the subject. Have you guys seen Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow tried to change the subject. He knew that his friends, especially Nnoitra, were frightened of losing what they all worked so hard to have. He wasn't gonna let that happen.

"_You have to talk with__ Pinky about that." _Nnoitra answered with a serious tone in his voice.

"Why do I have to call Szayel for that?"

"_Just call the damn pink fairy and I'll be sending you the documents now. You should receive them by tomorrow morning and Blue…be careful." _

And with that the _almost_ three hours long distance call ended, leaving Grimmjow with a concern look on his face. _'I wonder if something happened__ between __them.' _He thought, trying not to think of the worse. Starrk, Szayel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Grimmjow had known each other since they were kids.

Excluding Grimmjow, the others were raised in an orphanage and always dreamed about becoming architects, designers and business administrators. Grimmjow once told them that when the time comes, he would ask his parents for help. The five of them made a promise, "To trust each other and never betray one another". After they graduated from high school and with the help of Grimmjow's parents, they all studied and graduated from one of the best University in Japan. And on weekends, they stayed at Grimmjow's house to study English.

One thing that Grimwald Jaegerjaquez told the boys was, "If I'm going to invest in something, I want to see results." Six years later the five of them graduated, each one of them taking an additional degree. _**Pantera Co**__**rp.**_ was born and his first client was _**Hollows Architecture & Design**_, Nnoitra and Starrk were the architects, Szayel and Ulquiorra the designers. A year later they moved the company to Los Angeles California and after that, a studio in New York City. Szayel and Ulquiorra were in charge of that one, but two months ago Ulquiorra vanished.

'_Getting pissed won't __help.' _Grimmjow sighed, thinking back on the few hours ago that his friends, even with the problems, at least they were still laughing. Well, Starrk was too until he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Six months after Nnoitra decided to move the company to America, he wanted to expand business. It was a big risk but so far, the company was doing amazingly great. They were already well known since _**H.A.D.**_ was the company responsible for one of the Jaegerjaquez hotels and a restaurant in L.A. The problem was that they needed money, an investor to be precise. Nnoitra didn't want to ask for Grimmjow's help. His best friend already did more than enough, so he decided to do things on his own. A decision that is now putting at risk the company.

Ulquiorra met Aizen 'accidently' in a hotel in New York City, were a meeting took place for the discussion on some final arrangements on a new project. Aizen bumped into the young man exiting the elevator and offered to buy lunch as an apology.

Weeks later a few contracts were signed. Aizen not only offered to be an investor, but also offered one of his properties to be used for the studio in New York. Grimmjow didn't know the man very well, only that he was in the import/export business. Until the vicious man approached the bluenette with the ridiculous proposition.

'_Marry my daughter and I'll give your friends their company. If you don't, I'll just close it and I guess many people will be out of job.'_

**XXX**

Grimmjow knew who Mila Rose was. Back when he was still studying, she used to ask him every day to go out on a date. The girl was beautiful, she still is, but the bluenette had his reasons not to go out with her. He didn't want to date anybody, he wanted to finish University and relationships were going to be a distraction. The other reason was that he wasn't attracted to her. Mila Rose loves money, status and doesn't care about the wellbeing of others. And since there was no interest, he didn't pay too much attention to her father's business at that time, either.

Grimmjow offered him to buy the company, but the only way that man is giving _**H.A.D.**_ back is by making Mila part of the Jaegerjaquez family. Sosuke Aizen is an ambitious man, and he'll do anything to see a Jaegerjaquez under his feet. Many times he tried to get that family involved with his own business, but Grimmjow's father was smart enough not to get associated with the man.

After hearing the news about the engagement, Grimwald called his son that night. The conversation was short, only a few words were heard from the older man.

"_You are my son, a Jaegerjaquez. Never forget that."_

Minutes after that, his mother Neve called and…that was another story. After an hour of crying and cursing the life of Aizen, she offered to help him. But knowing how Grimmjow value his pride, he rejected the offer from his mother. How stubborn the Jaegerjaquez.

**XXX**

Moments after Grimmjow relaxed, he got hungry and exited his office but not before looking at what was on the desk and smiled. He bumped into Shawlong, who was standing outside the office. The man looked tense.

"Hey Shawlong, thanks for the warning from this morning."

"My apologies if I interrupted your morning, sir."

"No problem but, how did you know? Or better yet, where were you?"

"I was nearby until you left, sir." The bodyguard replied, getting a little uneasy by the sudden questions.

"…Oh." Grimmjow notices but continued, "I need to eat something before I make another phone call. Care to join me in the kitchen, Shawlong?"

"As you wish, sir."

After eating and chatting with a few servants, Grimmjow returned to his office. He sat down in front of his desk and grabbed a folder with the name Kurosaki Ichigo on it. Looking through it and reading the information, apparently it was like a background check that Grimmjow requested soon after he met the orange haired boy.

'_So he wanted to go to University but couldn't because of financial problems__. __M__other died after six months in a __coma__,__' _"Damn…" _'Past relations, one__.' _"Hmm, interesting, let's see the name of the asshole that broke my berry's heart," _'Muguruma Kensei…'_

"WHAT! It can't be?" Grimmjow screamed and soon after a devilish smirk was formed. He knew that name too well, but decided to check on that later. Taking his cellphone, the blue-haired man checked the time and started dialing an international number. It rang four times before someone answered.

"_Motherfucker, your ass better be on fire."_

"I missed you too, Pinky." Grimmjow was laughing maniacally.

"_Damn it Blue, __its__ 2am…what happened?__"_ Szayel sighed.

"Well, for once, you missed the conference call but the guys told me that you were with a client so I forgive you."

"_Yeah__…" _He yawned and continued, _"Sorry__ about that but since the emotionless-bastard disappeared I've been taking his clients__,__ too__. You know that he was supposed to work with Nnoi and Starrk with me __but for__ some reason he kept postponing the flight to L.A__. U__ntil a few days before __disappearing__, he __started__ acting weird."_

"What you mean weird?"

"_He kept telling me to tell you that he was sorry, he even apologized to me…I don't know Blue. He's not the type of person that goes around apologizing to anyone."_

"Have you checked his apartment?

"_I went the next day and it was empty, I even called his cellphone but it was __already __disconnected …__"_ A heavy sigh escaped Szayel's mouth.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure his fine. I'll do something about his whereabouts, and Szayel, if you need help call me right away, okay?"

"_Thanks Blue. Nnoitra will be here on Monday__. Oh! And__ before I hang up…congratulations on finding the love of your life."_

"…How?"

"_Text message."_

"Tch…"

**XXX**

Ichigo finished cleaning his apartment, smiling like a Cheshire cat the whole time. No one was looking so he enjoyed his little happiness. What happened to him in a day and a half made him think that he had the right to enjoy what life gives, even if it was just a little. Even if it meant having Grimmjow as a friend and nothing more. But that didn't stop him from liking the blue-haired man or desire him. The attraction was mutual and he was certain about that. The three-piece suit folded on the couch had Ichigo daydreaming, but he was startled by the shrieking sound of the doorbell.

"Ichi I know you're in there, open the door. I got chocolate-covered strawberries and wine!" The door was opened seconds later.

"And how did you know I was here?"

"Because I saw Grimmjow getting in his car _alone_."

"Hah…wait Shinji, how-"

"I knew he was here so I waited until he left. Now, let's enjoy this since its Sunday and you know that Sundays are boring." The blond friend interrupted, walking with a grin on his face towards the kitchen to look for two glasses. Ichigo wanted to ask for a more detailed reason on why he was outside the building just waiting, but the smell of chocolate took him to the pleasant and hot memories of last night.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Questions were answered and more were made :P <strong>

**Who is the one betraying? Thanks Mayuzu for giving me this wicked idea *hides under Grimmjow's desk to write next chapter***

***rolls out* Forgot to say, thanks everyone for reviewing and for continue on reading this story, cookies for everyone! and specially Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for virtually sending the extension cable. **

*****rolls back to under the desk*..**... Until next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter here and I promise I'll try to tide some loose ends after this one XD**

** in the meantime...**

**Warning: if your thirsty, here's some _ 'lemonade' :P_ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_Nobody says you must laugh, but a sense of humor can help you overlook the unattractive, tolerate the unpleasant, cope with the unexpected, and smile through the day"._

_-_ _Ann Landers__._

**Chapter 8: The Unexpected**

The life of Ichigo changed two months ago when he met the wealthiest and sexiest man known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Besides being sexy looking, the blue-haired man was intellectual, self-confident, and straightforward. Ichigo liked that about him and a few more things, like how spontaneous the man was when it comes to sex.

They became friends or more like friends with benefits. But Grimmjow liked more the benefits part. He would appear out of nowhere and snatched Ichigo when least expected it. This man took 'being spontaneous' to a completely new level, and that was another thing that the orange-haired boy liked. From elevators to restrooms, even alleys, this man was unbelievable. But the one that scared the shit out of him was sex while driving, and not just _in_ any car.

**XXX**

_**A month back…**_

It was Tuesday and already lunchtime. Ichigo was crossing the street, trying to get to the coffee shop where Shinji was already waiting for him. When suddenly a speeding car was approaching the orange-haired boy who didn't have time to run, he just froze in the middle of the street. The car stopped next to his unmoving body, he was pale and in shock. Ichigo opened his mouth to start a war of insults with the asshole that almost scared him to death, but when the door from the driver's side opened, he was dumbfounded.

Ichigo's eyes went from the driver to the car, and again to the driver. The car was a dark blue and white Bugatti, and the driver perfectly matched with the vehicle. Grimmjow was wearing blue and white basketball shorts, a Jersey with same colors and high-top Jordans. All this and the incredible grin plastered across his face, like a kid with a new toy. Once more, Ichigo tried to scream at the hot guy in front of him but before he could say something he was grabbed and pulled inside the car.

"Hey berry, wanna go for a test drive?" Grimmjow smirked after closing the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me." The boy was panting. He was thinking on how many times he should punch that grinning face. But the thought disappeared when a pair of soft lips began assaulting his mouth. After a minute the assault stopped, leaving Ichigo with the craving for more. Then he realized that they were still inside the unmoving car on the middle of the street, with people gazing at the vehicle. Not even the drivers behind them bother to sound their horns. Everyone was stupefied. Ichigo too with what Grimmjow said next.

"Take off your clothes."

"What? Are you insane or did you just hit your head on your way here? We are in the middle of the street and people are looking at us, not to mention its broad daylight."

"And? …Come on berry," Grimmjow moved closer towards Ichigo's ear, "Let's have some fun. Besides, they can't see us, the windows are tinted." He practically purred, making Ichigo moan from the sensation of that husky voice.

It was true, Ichigo couldn't see who was inside the car until the door opened. His cheeks were going from pink to crimson but not because of the sudden suggestion from Grimmjow, it was from the thought of doing it right there in front of so many people. Even if it could not be seen from the outside. And that made Ichigo's mind get lost in lust. He felt a hand caressing his cheek and making its way to his hair, while receiving kisses and small bites on his neck. It wasn't rough or smooth but more passionate, like if it was the first time.

Ichigo began to take his clothes off ignoring the voice in his mind that was calling him crazy. The sound of the engine being accelerated sent shivers down his spine as it vibrated throughout his naked body. Grimmjow licked his lips as his eyes roamed the sexy body next to him. He was getting hard. He reached into one of his pockets to get a small bottle of lube.

"Come sit here and drive, berry." The man smirked, letting out his aching erection and started rubbing some of the liquid on it.

"Grimmjow, you're crazy…"

"You're the one who's going to drive me crazy if you don't get your ass _here_."

Ichigo thought for a second _'This is crazy__,__' _but moved towards the demanding sex god who just took his shirt off, exposing nice muscular pectorals and his washboard abs. Not to mention his vein-laced hardness in hand. He was drooling, literally. The orange-haired boy positioned himself and with the help of Grimmjow who spread his cheeks, he moved down and moaned as the erection went deep inside him. The sound of the engine accelerating mixed with the growl from Grimmjow, made him eager to move his hips.

"Ohh Ichi, you feel so good and tight every fucking time we do it. Now, hands on the wheel and eyes on the road, lets test this monster."

"Grimmjow, don't tell me tha- aahh!"

Leaving skid marks on the pavement, they took off. Accelerating more each time Grimmjow wanted to thrust the berry deeper. Ichigo couldn't protest, the filling of his prostate being stroked on each thrust was beyond reasoning.

"Grimm, I can't make turns like this, I'm barely moving the wheels…hah-aahhh!"

"Don't worry, my sweet berry, no turns, just straight…" Grimmjow growled the last part as he thrust deep.

Grimmjow was getting desperate, he wanted to thrust harder but the space was limited. They were already out of the city in a deserted country road, already passing the 128mph. The blue-haired man noticed a construction site and smirked. Suddenly he stopped moving and took control of the wheel, making Ichigo confused. It was a wide area and even if the entrance was opened, no one seemed to be around.

When they entered the area, Grimmjow told Ichigo to hold on tight. He accelerated and soon after he was drifting. A rush of adrenaline ran through his veins, making him crave for more excitement. Grimmjow stopped the car and started pounding Ichigo hard and deeper. The orange-haired boy was stunned, wondering what had just happened, until he felt shots of pleasure from the continuing strokes to his prostate. Ichigo grabbed his unattended erection and started jerking off, without thinking of the upcoming mess on the new car.

After that unexpected event, Ichigo couldn't work properly. His mind was trying to comprehend how was it possible to have sex not only in a car doing almost 130mph, but also in that narrowed space. Ironically, he received a text message saying, _"Don't like the car__,__ too uncomfortable__.__"_ When he got to his apartment later that day and into the shower, he looked at the few bruises on both of his legs. Nonetheless from the time he got out of the car until he went to sleep that night, a foolishly smile never left his face.

**XXX**

_**Back to the present…**_

Grimmjow enjoyed the company of Ichigo more than anything else. Being with him was as if all his tensions and worries were shut down completely, the berry was the antidote for that. Also during the time they spent together Grimmjow could be himself, not the rich man or the executive, just _Grimmjow__. _Not only did he enjoyed the time they had sex, but also when they just got together for either play video games or a simple 'how was your day' type of conversation.

Another thing was that Grimmjow also admired the orange-haired boy. After all he went through, he never gave up and continued living a normal life. Well, until he met a certain someone. One day Ichigo gained the courage and two weeks after seeing each other almost every day, he asked Grimmjow the reason for his unwanted _soon to be_ wedding. Moreover, he even offered to help him with the problem, something that Grimmjow didn't expected.

**XXX**

Four days had passed and Ichigo hasn't seen Grimmjow. They talked over the phone two nights ago, but nothing more. He missed the blue-haired man. His silly games, his dirty jokes, his hands, lips, _'Oh God no…it can't be that I'm-' _Ichigo's thought was interrupted by the ringtone of his cellphone.

"Hello."

"_Hello Ichi, hope you weren't sleeping already."_

"No Renji, I wasn't. How are you?"

"_Missing my cute strawberry. Listen, I have a job offer for Saturday, are you interested?"_

"The day after tomorrow?"

"_Yes, so what you say?"_

"Okay and you better not call me _that_ on Saturday if you don't wanna end up in the hospital."

"_Yes dear."_

**XXX**

Meanwhile at the mansion, Grimmjow was striking hard the battered punching bag. If the object were a person, it would have been dead long ago. The blue-haired man was beyond furious. One of the reasons was the early arrival of Aizen from America, not to mention the unexpected news of a party on Saturday for the announcement of the wedding date. But the one reason that had him with sleepless nights was that he couldn't go see his berry for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the uncomfortable ride :P<strong>

**After looking at some pics of the Bugatti Veyron l'or blanc, I had to... *sighs* and I know that sex in that car it's beyond impossible but, **

**(1) Sexy car + (2)GrimmIchi = (3)anything you can imaging!**

**More drama coming soon... Until next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Surprise! another chapter here. It's getting close to the end so, I hope the evil monkey keeps working before running away XD**

**Listen to _The Lonely by Cristina Perri _while reading this chapter :P**

**Something important to remember:**

"conversation"

_'thoughts'_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_I pulled away to face the pain_

_I close my eyes and drift far away over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul,_

_And I will wonder till the end of time torn away from you."_

_-Evanescence._

**Chapter 9: Broken**

Saturday came and the sun was starting to settle down when Renji picked up Ichigo. Even though Shinji was considered also his best friend, Ichigo always tended to miss more the redhead. He gazed at Renji and smiled, it had been a while since the last time they worked together.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, noticing how lost in thoughts the other was.

"Nothing, what makes you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Because we haven't seen each other or talk for a long time and you are too quiet."

"Not tonight Renji, let's just concentrate on the job. We can talk later." Ichigo sighed, Renji always knew when something was not right with him. He rested his elbow on the window ledge of the car and his cheek pressed against his hand. He was thinking about Grimmjow.

It has been five days already, maybe it was time for Ichigo to stop fooling around before it was too late. Or so he thought. 'I think I need to get out of Fantasy land and catch with reality, we can't go any further than this silly game called friends with benefits.' His heart already was aching from the absence of the one who filled it with warmness feelings.

**XXX**

They arrived early at the hotel to make the necessary preparations before the event started. Ichigo was going to work at the bar with Renji after being told that they were expecting many guests. The orange-haired boy didn't know for whom was the party, only that the people attending were from high society.

As the night started to show, the place was already full of guests and a few reporters taking pictures. The place was beautifully decorated with many lights and tables adorned with flower arrangements. There was a piano being played on stage that added a pleasant sound to the atmosphere.

The boys were getting busy with orders from the waiters, and sometimes from guests that stopped by from time to time. Ichigo was serving drinks when he heard one of the guests telling to another that the reason for the event was to announce the wedding date of the young entrepreneur and his girlfriend. For some reason Ichigo began to get nervous, 'It can't be him…' the thought of it made his heart skipped a beat. Renji noticed the sudden change of behavior of his friend and frowned.

"Hey, you okay? You can take a break if you want, since you've being working non-stop for a few hours."

"Thanks Renji, but I'll do it later."

After those words, he noticed some of the guests moving towards the entrance and murmuring between them. Ichigo's heart started beating so fast it almost hurt, when he saw who arrived at the party. He felt like the world had stop around him and everything went dark, except for the couple standing in front. The guests of honor, Grimmjow and his fiancé Mila Rose.

Sometimes when you start to get accustomed by the presence of someone that constantly brings you a new emotion, most definitely you develop feelings for that person. And Ichigo began to notice about those feelings two days ago, when he started to miss the bluenette. He knew from the beginning that it was impossible for him to be nothing more than just a friend, and some casual sex.

As the night went along, Ichigo continued with his job. Serving drinks and answering stupid questions like, Is that your real hair color? Are you guys in a band or something? Not to mention a few sexual proposals from women, and men. Ichigo ignored the latter but the redhead, if the woman looked good and the proposition involved a lot of money, he would go for it.

The sound of a microphone being picked up was heard. A man walked on the stage and asked politely for everyone's attention. Ichigo frowned, suspecting that he wasn't going to like the upcoming. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen…"As the man went on with the greetings, it became hard for him to breath. "Please welcome, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his future-"Heartbeat rising and the pain Ichigo felt after hearing those words, he just wished he were deaf.

Being his friend for so many years was more than enough to know the different emotions that Ichigo could possibly express. Renji definitely noticed that something was wrong the moment the guests of honor arrived at the party. When he was about to confront the orange-haired boy, someone else approached him. It was the man who organized the event, Sosuke Aizen. Renji wasn't the only one who was watching carefully, Grimmjow too.

"Good evening, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Good evening, sir- I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Ichigo was confused, he has never seen this man before in his life.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen, father of Francheska, Grimmjow's fiancé. May I have a word with you, in private? So if you don't mind following me this way." The man pointed out to the doors that leaded to one of the balconies.

Ichigo didn't respond, only nodded since words could not find a way to come out of his mouth. He followed the older man, and kept repeating the name in his mind until he remembered. 'What does he want with me? This is the same man trying to ruin Grimmjow's friends business.' As they walked past the doors and towards the middle of the balcony, Aizen suddenly turned around.

"I'll say this once so you better pay attention, boy."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo frowned at the demanding tone.

"This will be the last time you'll see Grimmjow. After tonight you will not see him or have any type of contact with him."

"I'm sorry but, I thought you said that you're the father of the woman not Grimmjow's. Besides, I think that's for him to decide not you. I'm his friend…" 'What am I doing?'

"His friend?" Aizen laughed sarcastically and continued, "You think Grimmjow is your friend? I don't think you can call someone who had run a background check on you a friend. You are just his sex toy, nothing more. Also, I don't think you want something bad to happen to your family, am I right?"

"You better not do-" Ichigo yelled, but quickly interrupted. Aizen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt abruptly.

"Boy, if you don't want your father or one of your two little sisters to have an accident, you better do as I say. Say goodbye to Grimmjow tonight. And one more thing, you will not tell anyone about the conversation we just had. Unless you want the rest of your family to accompany your mother." Aizen released his grip from Ichigo's shirt and glared at him before returning to the party.

Ichigo started to breathe hard, as his eyes were filled with anger. A few seconds later his cellphone vibrated, thinking it had to be Renji looking for him. He fished into his packets for the device but when he checked, it was an e-mail with a few attachments. His body started to tremor fearfully, he couldn't believe what he just received. Pictures of his family in different areas, inside and outside their house. Some of them were from Yuzu and Karin at school while others were from his father at the clinic.

Ichigo went back inside, looking for Aizen and found him at the bar having a drink. As he approached the bar, the man smirked. That made him clench his fists, he wanted to punch the bastard. But then he noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at him from afar, and his heart started to shatter. As he was getting close to Aizen, Ichigo tried his hardest to control his battling emotions.

"If I do what you said, will you give me your word that you will leave my family alone?"

"I give you my word."

With that, the man left to attend the guests, ignoring the sharped glares from different pairs of eyes. Ichigo went back to work, trying not to think of anything more than Vodka and Jack Daniels. Renji approached him a few times but only to receive the 'Not now, Renji' phrase that it seems his best friend only knew that night.

**OOO**

Grimmjow arrived in a limousine with Mila at the hotel, flashes nearly blinding him from the cameras as they walked towards the entrance. Reporters trying to get a statement from him while Mila smiled and posed for the cameras. She loved the attention and even more if the pictures were taken with the blue-haired man. Mila knew the wedding was just something that her father was forcing Grimmjow into, since she had known for a long time that he was gay. Nonetheless she wouldn't let this opportunity pass by, being the wife of the youngest millionaire was a dream come true. But deep inside her heart she was crying like a little girl, not being able to spend the rest of her life with the person she truly loved.

Mila Rose was once in love with Grimmjow. For her, he was the prince that could've saved her from the constant abused of Aizen. Sometimes she wondered if her mother really died from an illness or simply took her own life.

Since Mila was a little girl, Aizen raised her with the thoughts of 'if you don't have money, you're not worth it' and the lessons of that are now forgotten scars. Mila never knew what was like to have a friend, if the new friend wasn't from a wealthy family, she would've been punished. Thrown outside the house for days, even if it was raining. Those moments made her wish for her mother to be alive.

**XXX**

Grimmjow felt that something unexpected was about to happen, as soon as he entered the party with Mila embracing his arm. He almost stopped breathing, eyes widened as he saw Ichigo looking back at him. Of all people the bluenette could've faced that night, it had to be the berry. Something about Ichigo's eyes at that moment made his heart skipped a beat. Grimmjow started to feel uneasy, as if the room suddenly became cold and the warmth of those brown eyes used to emit just flew away.

After the announcement, Grimmjow knew that Ichigo wasn't going to take that well enough. He wanted to approach the bar were Ichigo was but when he saw Aizen talking to him, he froze. 'What is that asshole doing talking to him?' Grimmjow was about to walked towards them but was stopped by Mila, who started to introduce one of the executive from Aizen's company. Grimmjow faked a smile. He continued the unwanted conversation with the man, but gazing at Ichigo every few seconds. He noticed that now Ichigo was following Aizen towards one of the doors that leaded to a balcony. 'What the fuck is going on?' Grimmjow became exasperated as drops of sweat started to form on both sides of his face.

Seeing that and not being able to do something, it was the torture that Kami was sending to him, or so he thought. Moments later, Aizen entered wearing a smirk as if he accomplished something. Followed by Ichigo minutes later, but the expression on him was something he never saw in him. He looked so pissed off, but who wouldn't, it's Aizen after all. Grimmjow stared at his berry, waiting for at least a glance towards him, and he did. But now it wasn't anger, it was more like sadness. And that's when Grimmjow realized that he had feelings for the berry, he didn't like that look on him. The weirdest thing after that was that Ichigo went back to work at the bar with the usual frown on his face, as if nothing happened.

**OOO**

The event was almost over. Renji finished setting up the remaining bottles and Ichigo just finished cleaning up the area, 'something's definitely wrong with him…' The redhead thought, gazing at his friend who suddenly became nervous. Renji looked at the direction where his friend was looking, trying to figure out what made him reacted like that. A man with blue hair suddenly appeared in front of him, 'but…why so close to Ichigo? Isn't he the one who's getting married? Renji was puzzled, he needed answers tonight even if it meant staying at Ichigo's. The redhead lived in Karakura near Ichigo's family, it was a two-hour ride from where he was now.

**OOO**

Ichigo became nervous when he noticed Grimmjow approaching the bar, 'not good…' He thought when suddenly he felt how close the blue-haired man was.

"We need to talk now."

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I can't now, I'm working."

"Bullshit, you already finished. Let's go somewhere else."

"Grimmy, is there a problem here?" Neither of them noticed Mila approaching them.

"No problem Mila, this is my friend Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Mila Rose-"

"His fiancé. Nice meeting you Ichigo. Grimmy let's go, I'm tired." Mila interrupted, eyeing the orange-haired boy with disgusted. She knew very well who he was and she was not letting someone else ruin her night with Grimmjow.

"Go get your things, I'll be right there I need to talk with Ichigo." Grimmjow ordered and waited until Mila left to continue.

"Grimmjow, go with her, we don't have anything to talk about. It's better if…"

"It's better if what, Ichigo? What the hell happened between you and Aizen, did he threaten you?" The bluenette was getting anxious, he wanted to go somewhere else where he could talk with the berry privately.

"Renji let's get outta here." He didn't know how to break things with Grimmjow so he started to walk away as fast as he could.

Renji was behind him and as they made their way to the exit door for employees, he noticed the guy with blue hair was following.

"Ichigo, he's walking this way, what the hell? What kind of a messed did you get yourself into?"

"Renji, I promise I'll tell you later but for now…please, I don't even want to talk." He was trembling, tears forming in his eyes but he didn't want to cry while Grimmjow was still around.

They ran to the parking lot and made it to Renji's black and red F150. The redhead turned on the engine and checked the rear view mirror to see if the guy was still following them, but didn't saw him. The sound of tires leaving skid marks on the concrete echoed as they exited the parking lot.

**XXX**

It was almost 2am and the streets of the city were jam-packed like if it was noon. The sidewalk was crowded with people going in and out from Bars or Clubs. Everyone seemed to enjoy the night out. Ichigo wished he could be one of them, but the pain building in his heart was something he should have evaded. He didn't expect it, he thought he could handle it. He thought he was strong enough.

"Renji, I'm staying with you, but first let's go to my apartment so I can pick up a few things."

"No problem Ichi, you can stay as long as you like. But first, I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"I think that guy is following us."

"Renji, remember what you used to do in case one of your crazy girlfriends was following you to my apartment? Let's do that. Leave me in front of the building and go, I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes Renji, thank you…"

**XXX**

Ichigo got into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He was about to go to his bedroom, when the sound of loud knocks on the door made him jump in fright. He knew who it was, but still, he did not know how to handle the situation.

"Ichigo, I know you're in there, open the door and let's talk." 'Please, don't do this to me.'

"No, I don't want to see you." He stood in front of the door, hands and forehead resting on it. 'This is hard for me, I want to see you one last time.'

"Ichigo, open the goddamn door, I want to see you." 'I miss him.'

"But I don't want to, don't come here anymore. Let's end this…" 'I missed you.'

"What the fuck did that asshole told you? Why are you acting like this, berry?" 'I don't want this to end.'

"He didn't tell me anything," 'Lies…' "He was talking about the job." 'Lies, lies.' "I don't want to see you anymore Grimmjow, I'm tired of you and your stupid games. I don't want to be your sex toy anymore…" He dropped to his knees as the tears started to run down his face. 'Grimmjow… please don't go.'

"Ichigo, you're not a sex toy. I never thought of you like that. FUCK!" A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth. Trying not to knock down the door, he placed his hand on the door and continued. "Listen, I know all this is Aizen's doing. I swear that everything will be okay, you'll see. Just wait for me, berry." 'I love you Ichigo.'

Grimmjow's hand slipped away from the door and started walking towards the elevator. He got inside and pressed the button to the first floor. As he placed his back against the wall, the doors started to close. Before it shut completely, a glimpse of a tear slowly running down his cheek could've be seen.

**XXX**

It was Sunday afternoon and the tension in the air inside the mansion was so dense, that everyone was afraid to make any unnecessary sound. Grimmjow didn't sleep in his bedroom, he spent the rest of the night lying on the sofa in his office. His eyes were red with dark circles underneath, knuckles bruised and cut up from hitting the wall. The bluenette felt irritated, he just wanted to call off the wedding and take Ichigo far away from everything. But that meant letting Aizen win. Another end table hit the floor and pieces of an expensive vase were shatter all over.

* * *

><p><strong>*sobs* I hope you guys enjoyed, please review *sobs*<strong>

**Next chapter, coming soon...Until next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait my cute kittens, at last another chapter is here. For some reason I didn't wanna let go this chapter XD**

**that and a little writer's block *sighs***

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_When we least expect it, life sets us a challenge to test our courage and willingness to change; at such a moment, there is no point in pretending that nothing has happened or in saying that we are not ready. The challenge will not wait. Life does not look back. A week is more than enough time for us to decide whether or not to accept our destiny."_

_-Paulo Coelho._

**Chapter 10: One Thing After Another**

Sometimes when problems start to accumulate one after another, it can cause a lot of stress. And Grimmjow knew that trashing his office would not solve anything. He needed to calm down, but the words from Ichigo last night kept running around in his mind repeatedly, and that was not helping at all. Grimmjow was about to yell at the person who just opened the door without knocking, but was in shocked to see who it was.

"Are you redecorating the office by yourself? Because you're doing an awful job."

"NEL! …what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue my cute brother." Nel replied, punching him on the stomach.

"Ouch! You damn woman, you don't have to hit me. And what do you mean by rescue me- wait, who sent you? Mom?"

"Nope…him." Nel answered, pointing at the person that was standing at the doorway.

"From what hole did you crawled out, emo-bastard?"

"I see you have not changed." Ulquiorra replied not showing any emotion, like always.

"Everyone was so fucking worried about you, where were you? And what's with the disguise? is not even Halloween." Grimmjow laughed hysterically. It was rare to see him without a suit. Ulquiorra was wearing a baseball cap and baggie clothes. However, the bluenette was happy to see that at least one of his friends was with him now. He needed that.

"My whereabouts cannot be reveal to anyone, not even Nnoitra and the others."

"Why the hell not?" The bluenette was starting to get impatience on the lack of information.

"Okay, you can kiss and make up later, now we need to resolve things, pronto." Nel sighed, kicking Grimmjow on the leg.

Ouch! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Language Grimm, and that was for not calling me as soon as this whole thing started."

"Yes Mrs. Lawyer, what can you possibly do if my own lawyers couldn't do shit."

"I'll tell you after getting out of this office so you can cook me something because I'm starving."

**XXX**

The tension at the mansion was gone and replaced by laughs. The servants were pleased that Nelliel showed up. The noises from last night of things breaking and furious growls from Grimmjow had everyone concerned. After enjoying the food that he made, they went to Nel's office since the other looked like it has been hit by a tornado. As soon as they entered the office, Nel unexpectedly turned around towards her brother with a serious look on her face.

"Are you willing to do whatever I say even if you do not like it one bit?"

"Yeah…why are you asking me like that?"

Nel didn't answer. She nodded and proceeded to stand behind her desk. Grimmjow was confused but he trusted his sister more than he trusted anyone else. In normal circumstances Nel would've been acting like a ten-year-old girl with Grimmjow but when it came to legal matters, she was the best prosecutor. The moment she knew she was expecting a baby she decided to take some time off from her work and help Grimmjow, who does not know about the wonderful news, yet.

"Hey Nel, where's your husband? Did you run away from him?" Grimmjow asked out of curiosity, knowing that those two were inseparable.

"Ken will be here soon since we have some news for the whole family." She giggled, loving the curious face of her younger brother.

Her husband, Mugumura Kenzo, wanted to join her but he had to stay in Italy until his current case was solved. Muguruma is a well-known name throughout Japan. His father is one of the judges from the Supreme Court. His mother, also a lawyer, is responsible for one of the Law Firms that work directly with the Jaegerjaquez businesses. His younger brother Kensei works for the Firm too since he just graduated recently. Both the Jaegerjaquez and Mugumura have been close friends for a long time. Nevertheless to say that the Muguruma's were stricter with their sons and always bound to the old traditions.

For that reason, Kensei had to end his relationship with Ichigo years ago and obligated to marry some young girl from a prestigious family. After his parents found out about what they called, "an absurd relationship" with the orange-haired boy. Which Grimmjow knew about since he used to tease the younger man just for the hell of a good brawl. Knowing now it was Ichigo the one Kensei was dating at that time, made him remember one of the reasons for their constant fights.

"_I bet if that boyfriend of yours sees me, he would fall head-over-heels for me." _He smirked, reminiscing about the past and how funny it will be if Kensei finds out about him and Ichigo.

"Hey Grimm, are you paying attention?" Nel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm."

"Like I was saying, there are two contracts; the false copy and the one that was given to Nnoitra to sign."

"So, we just need to get the original contract, right?"

"Yes Grimm, but the problem now is where or who has the original."

"Apparently, someone got to it before I did." Ulquiorra sighed. The reason he disappeared was to get close to Aizen and take the contract. It was the only thing that could at least compensate for the error he committed in the past, suggesting Aizen as an investor. Then later noticing something was wrong, so he thought he was responsible for it.

The problem on the contract Aizen was putting up front is that the document establishes if a specific percentage of profits are not drowned by a particular time, the company will entirely go under Aizen's authority. In other words, Nnoitra will lose everything. When Grimmjow invested first on _**Hollows Architecture & Design**_ and succeeded, there was no contract from the beginning. However, he told them that if they need it support they should not hesitate to ask.

"But then, who or how the contract that Nnoitra signed got switched with the original? And to be switched that easy… unless, someone from the company gained access to it without being noticed. FUCK!" Grimmjow was getting pissed again. Knowing the truth but without evidence, it was like going back to square one.

"We need to find out who has the original." Nel said with determination. She was not going to give up that easy.

**XXX**

Two days after the event, Ichigo went back to his apartment to pick up a few things since he was planning to stay with his family for a while. He borrowed Renji's truck. Ichigo had to leave his own car at his apartment since the redhead couldn't go with him, something he did not like much. He didn't want to depend on others.

He unlocked the door and sighed before walking inside. The living room felt cold, as if the hollowness in his heart was reflected on the place. He closed the door behind him. _'Grimmjow…' _his name passed softly through his thoughts when he looked at the couch. Countless nights where the blue-haired man fell asleep in there. He walked towards it. His hand ghostly moved on the leather surface, his heart skipping a beat. Thoughts of Grimmjow swiftly moving on top of him made him smile, that man always doing the unexpected.

Ichigo suddenly changed his plans. He went to the bedroom and started to pack his things. He was leaving the city. He decided to go back to Karakura with his family. Even if the individual named Aizen gave his word, he didn't feel secured with just that.

Finishing with the second bag, he looked at the bed and for some reason he felt like resting for a moment. He dropped the bags on the floor and lay down on his stomach. The smell of cologne embraced his senses. _'Grimmjow, you never left. Your presence still lingers here where you made love to me for the first and last time.' _They not once did it on Ichigo's bed. For some reason, Grimmjow consistently made an excuse and they always ended up doing it on the couch.

It was always sex. No sweet words or foreplay. However, last week the bluenette showed up late at night and without a word, he took Ichigo's hand and led him into the bedroom. _'That night was special; you took your time and explored every inch of my body. We made love until the morning came.' _After that, Ichigo didn't see him until Saturday.

**XXX**

Ichigo walked towards the elevator after he was sure he locked the door of his apartment. With a few bags in hand, he stepped inside and before the doors closed another person got in. Ichigo felt worried by how the person looked at him, like wanting to start a conversation but didn't know how. He didn't know if he should have said hello or just pretend not to remember her.

Mila was staring directly at Ichigo, questioning herself where the orange-haired boy was going with those bags in hand.

"Are you going on a trip?" She asked incredulously, as if Ichigo was her friend.

"To visit my family…" He answered, feeling more awkward by the second.

"Okay then, sounds like fun. It's settled. I'm going with you."

"Hmm… wait- what? I didn't catch what you just said. I thought I heard you're going with me," he laughed nervously and continued, "I must be-"

"You heard right, since we need to talk I might as well go and see where you live, or used to live."

"I don't think it's a good-" Before he could finish, the doors of the elevator opened and Mila exited walking quite fast.

Ichigo didn't know how to react. Thinking that, at any minute, Shinji would have shown up and say "gotcha". A few minutes passed, and the doors of the elevator started to close. He quickly exited. He stood outside the building for a moment, looking around to see if Mila was there. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth since he didn't see her and walked towards the truck. He opened the driver's door after tossing the bags in the back and got scared by the sound of a familiar voice.

"What took you so long? Let's go already." Mila demanded, snapping her fingers.

"Listen, I don't want to be rude, but you can't go with me. I don't think your father will like the idea of you being near me."

"My father doesn't know where I am. I ran off from his house since last night and I don't want to- I don't want to go back…I can't." Her voice trembled and before looking away, Ichigo noticed tears running down her chicks.

"Alright…" He sighed and got in the truck. Immediately, he turned on the engine and left with Mila to Karakura.

Ichigo wanted to ask her why she didn't go to Grimmjow's house, but then he remembered the bluenette on one occasion said that he never allowed her or her father in the mansion. Or anyone who wasn't family. _'But, he invited me a few times to go to the mansion…' _That thought made Ichigo more confused about the blue-haired man. The two-hour trip to Karakura was a quiet one, not because they were ignoring each other, but because they were merged in their own thoughts. Thinking about the one they miss, the one they love.

**XXX**

When they arrived, Ichigo parked the truck in front of the house. He turned off the engine and looked at his trip companion. She was sleeping.

"Hey, we're here." Ichigo said shaking her gently by the shoulder.

Mila yawned and replied, "That was fast."

"Yeah, because you slept through the whole trip." Ichigo laughed, and that made the young woman feel something she never had or better yet, something she felt a long time ago.

She stepped out of the truck and looked around to be sure no one was watching and immediately walked towards the front door of the house. Before Ichigo opened the door he looked at Mila, he was uncertain if letting her stay with him was a good idea.

"Your father threatened to hurt my family-"

"I know about that but don't worry, he cancelled the surveillance he had on your family."

"How can you be sure?"

"The man who was doing it told me."

Ichigo looked into her eyes. It seemed she was telling the truth. Without wasting any more time, he opened the door. A sudden scream was heard from the living room and Ichigo desperately went inside to know the reason of such action. Yuzu was watching the news on TV with Karin, together shedding tears.

"Yuzu, Karin, what happened?"

"Onii-chan! Ichi-nii!"

Both girls screamed at the same time, they began running towards him. Soon after they were tidily embracing his mid-section. When he looked at the TV, eyes went wide open. His body froze still, not knowing how to counter the incident. Smoke and flames all over the place where he was just a few hours earlier, let's say not more than two hours ago. Seconds later, the sound of a body hitting the floor caught Ichigo's attention. Mila was unconscious. Her mind couldn't comprehend the possible tragedy of losing forever the love of her life.

Mila Rose might have portrayed to those 'so called friends' of her that the relationship with Hisagi Shuhei was just playtime until the wedding. But it was more than that. Since the last year of college when they first met, she fell in love. She knew it was impossible and their relationship had to be kept secret, but Shuhei never gave up, because he too fell in love since the first day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the drama, thanks for reading and...Until next!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally got to finished this chapter. The story is coming to an end, just one more and that's it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Happened<strong>

"_I hold it true, whatever befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_

_-Alfred Tennyson._

**Chapter 11: More than Sorrow**

A knock on the door interrupted Grimmjow's conversation with Nel and Ulquiorra, followed by a request for permission to enter the office. After it was granted, Shawlong cleared his throat and began informing the recent news. The only words that the blue-haired man captured before running out of the office were 'explosion' and 'Ichigo'. Nel followed him, but not before telling Ulquiorra to wait there until they return.

Grimmjow was outside the mansion with his cell phone in hand, dialing a number that he hoped the owner of it would answer. There was no answer, only the automatic voice mail. Then he tried again. He was getting desperate. Ichigo wasn't answering and without noticing, Nel was already in her car waiving Grimmjow to get in. He was starting to lose the little sanity left in his mind. Again, he dialed the number and waited, but no one answer. He then decided to leave a message hoping that it would be heard, at least.

"_Ichigo, call me as soon as you hear this. You don't know how worry I am. I need to know that you're okay."_

Nel saw how desperate her brother was, and it worried her. This was the first time she ever saw Grimmjow act like that for someone who wasn't one of his friends. It only indicated that this person named Ichigo had made his way into Grimmjow's heart like no other. Not to mention that it looked nearly like he would ignore every effort or chance to get everything back to normal just to be with Ichigo. It almost sounded like he was… _'Falling_ _i__n love__?__' _The last thought made her giggle, causing the other to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go see the one in charge of the investigation and find out if there were any-"

"Don't say it."

At the thought of the possibilities on what Nel was about to say gave him the sensation of something heavy sinking in his heart. Grimmjow tried again and dialed Ichigo's cell phone number and this time it was answered.

"_Hello! Ichigo?"_

"_Grimmjow, sorry I didn't-"_

"_Are you okay? Where are you? Are you injured?"_

"Oh my god! Grimm, let him answer." Nell said with a demanding tone but happy that Ichigo was fine. Meaning that they could go back and solve the other problem.

"_Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't in the building when it happened__. __A__ctually__,__I __was on my way to Karakura…" _He stopped and thought about the person who was lying down on one of the beds in the clinic.

"_Ichigo, listen carefully. Don't tell anyone where you are, not even your friends."_

"_Why?"_

"_Think about it for a second. Who else knew that you were coming back to your apartment? I knew you left to Karakura. The night you told me that you didn't want to see me anymore I saw you with a bag leaving through the back door of the building. Just don't tell anyone, okay? I'll call you tonight."_

As the call ended Ichigo thought about what Grimmjow said. It gave him an uneasy feeling since the only two people that knew were Renji and Shinji. He didn't want to think about the probability of one of his best friends betraying him. The problem about all this was that neither one of them had call to see if he was okay. It was making things harder for Ichigo to comprehend. He decided to go and see if Mila was awake, then he remembered about his neighbor Hisagi. Ichigo wanted to know if he was alive. He sent a text message to Grimmjow asking if he could check if there were any casualties. He hoped that Hisagi was not in the apartment the moment of the explosion.

**XXX**

Ichigo sat next to the bed where Mila was, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his forehead on his hands. He started to feel sorry for her. He thought about her father and if he somehow knew about Hisagi, which it could be. Knowing from experience that _that_ man was capable of anything, '_even killing his own daughter_?' The thought made him sick on the stomach.

Mila slowly opened her eyes. At first confused by where she was. Then she remembered about what happened and began to cry. Tears of sadness covering her face with no control. It was too much for her to handled, alone. Without Shuhei, there was no one else. Ichigo place one of his hands on Mila's shoulder as if trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Ichigo knew from experience the feeling of losing a loved one but he didn't know her and was afraid on how she will take things from now on.

She felt the compassion Ichigo was trying to show, but it confused her. Why would he care about the person whose father threatened to harm his family? The same person who was about to get married with his love interest. Mila Rose noticed the day of the engagement party how Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. What she saw in those brown eyes was the same sparkle she once saw in Shuhei the day he asked her to run away with him. It was love. She turned her vision away from the young man and closed her teary eyes.

"Do you love him?" Her voice trembled, trying her hardest not to shed more tears. But it was inevitable.

"Let's not talk about that." It may or may not be love, but what Ichigo felt just by listening to that man voice was like been out of breath. In addition, every time he saw those blue eyes his heart started beating fast as if trying to get out of his chest.

"Just tell me, please?" Mila smiled after Ichigo nodded nervously and closed her eyes.

**XXX**

After Mila fell asleep, Ichigo decided to rest for a while. He was exhausted and leaving her in the care of his father was a good idea at that moment. He went to his old bedroom, which it was located on the second floor of the house. He opened the door and smiled. Everything looked the same way he left it after moving to the city. The book he started reading years ago was in the same position he left it, on top of his desk. The memories from his childhood through his high school years were all there, in that small room. Ichigo smiled looking at the window, when countless times Renji invaded his haven in the middle of the night. And with those memories fresh on his mind, he went to sleep.

Ichigo suddenly woke up when his cellphone vibrated on top of the desk. He looked at the clock. It was a little after 1am and remembered that Grimmjow was going to call. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered.

"_Hello."_

"_I'm sorry Ichi, it was my fault.__" _It sounded as if the person was trying to catch a breath.

"_What are you talking about? Where are you?" _

"_I didn't know Aizen was__ going as far as to attempt on your life. I __never told him it was you, Ichi..__.__" _ The person continued running until he found a place to hide. He was being followed.

"_You're my only family and I care for you. You will always be the most important person in my life. I know what I did was wrong and I don't deserve your forgiveness but… all I wanted was for you to be happy. I guess I was wrong. Forgive me, Ichi."_

"_Where are you? Please tell me so I can-"_

"_Goodbye, Ichi-"_

"_I'm sorry to __interrupt__ this __heartwarming__ moment__ but __if you want to see your friend__ again, you better hurry. __I will say the address once, so it's best that you pay attention and do not tell anyone. That is, if you want to see him alive__... So you better hurry up, I'm running out of patience__.__" _The arrogant voice was from no other than Aizen. He gave the location before abruptly hanging up.

Ichigo didn't want to believe what he just heard before the line went dead. How he felt at that moment was almost impossible to evade. He wished everything were just part of a bad dream. Things were happening one after another. Not a chance to exhale the tight air in his chest. It started to hurt so much that it was getting difficult for him to breathe. Ichigo was the kind of person that would react according to what he felt. At that moment, the cellphone fell from his hand. It only took seconds for him to go downstairs and out of the house towards the truck.

The streets were empty. Not a single soul around. Only the night sky accompanied Ichigo. Mad, frustrated, guilt and anxiety were the feelings running through his veins. In his mind, there was a question that even if he tried to avoid, it was impossible. _'What's his connection __with Aizen__?' _He wished to find the answer soon.

It didn't take him that long to get to the warehouse. However, as soon as he got out of the truck there was an uncomfortable silence. Ichigo open the metal door, only to find the place dark and empty. At the other end, there was another door closing up slowly.

"I told you I was running out of patience. If you had arrived earlier, we could have come to some arrangement, but time is money." Aizen replied before closing the door, leaving a confused Ichigo behind.

"Ichi…" A tremble voice was heard and Ichigo looked in the direction it was coming from. Brown eyes trying their best to focus trough the dark. Heartbeat rising fast. He didn't want to think the worse. As he got closer, the smell of blood became stronger. He only wished it was only a nightmare and soon he'll wake up from it. Ichigo fell on his knees beside the trembling body, it started to feel real for him.

"I'm sorry Ichi-"

"Please don't talk, Renji." Ichigo moved closer, lifting the other's head and placing it on his lap. He couldn't hold the tears that were starting to fall.

"I'll call for help, please don't die." Hands shaking, trying to find the cellphone.

"Listen to me. I need to tell you something important." Renji coughed, trying his best not to choke with his own blood.

_**Past…**_

It was another banquet in one of the most prestigious areas in Tokyo. Renji was attending the bar alone. The mansion belonged to a man name Aizen Sosuke, who approached the bar. The man started a conversation with Renji. After a few drinks, he was given a proposition. To work for him.

"You can keep doing your normal job. I need someone to work for me from the shadows." Aizen took a napkin and wrote a six-figure number. "This will be your payment for each job you do for me." After Renji saw what was written, the man took out a lighter from his pocket and burned it.

"You got yourself a shadow, Boss." Without hesitating, he agreed.

"The only thing I ask in return is that no one can know you work for me, or you're a dead man."

It was as if he just sold his soul to the devil, and he did. Renji did not know the future or how it was going to end. However, the payment was good and he didn't have to kill anybody. Sometimes it was just listening to conversations while attending the bar. Others were just stilling specific documents. After a year, he was ordered to travel to America. To California for a banquet at a certain company, _**Hollows Architecture & Design**__**.**_ Few weeks after that he was ordered to follow two people.

"This is where Ichi lives. Too bad I'm working and can't visit him." The sadness went away when someone came out of the building. Two hours later a man with blue hair exited the building. Renji rapidly took out his cellphone and dial Aizen's number.

"_Report." _A demanding voice was heard from the man's cellphone.

_"The young lady left at 9am and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez left just now."_

"_So, two hours later…huh. Keep an eye on both of them and I want to know what's on that building that got both of them with stupid smiling faces."_ Renji couldn't get the last information until a few days later. That's when he saw Ichigo getting in Grimmjow's car. He didn't report it. Renji was afraid that something bad might happen to Ichigo. He stayed with the secret until a month later. He was ordered to work the day of Aizen's daughter engagement party. Also requested to bring help since it was going to be hard for him to work alone that night.

Renji was suspicious of Aizen, or you can say afraid. He needed a backup plan in case Aizen was planning to do something to Ichigo. He knew where Aizen kept important documents and one of them was the one from _**H.A.D. **_ The night of the engagement party came and Renji was keeping an eye on his employer. Everything went fine until he noticed Aizen approaching the bar and said something to Ichigo. He was serving a drink at that moment but not moving his vision away from them. However, the moment he served another drink Ichigo disappeared. His heart skipped a beat and hands started to sweat. After a while, Aizen stood at the end of the bar. Renji clenched his fists with anger, imagining something had happened to Ichigo. However, he relaxed as soon as bright orange hair appeared in front of Aizen. Ichigo was furious.

"Ichigo…" Renji murmured, feeling guilty even if he didn't know what happened.

After that, he tried to get answers from Ichigo but always getting the "Not now, Renji." Later the man with blue hair approached the bar. '…why so close to Ichigo? Isn't he the one who's getting married? Don't tell me Ichigo is in love with him?' Renji hoped this was just a temporary thing and Ichigo was just friends with Grimmjow. He was wrong on the latter. Renji knew at that moment that something terrible was about to happen. He knew that Aizen always gets what he wants.

_**Present…**_

Isshin thought it was a good idea for Mila Rose to rest in the house instead of the clinic. Not knowing what was going to happen next. He told her she could take a bath and rest on Ichigo's bedroom. Somehow, he knew his son wasn't going to spend the night there. She was more than happy with the idea and agreed with the man. He showed her the way and told her that if she needed anything to not hesitate and ask. She was quiet. Words were not her choice as answer, only a surprise look followed by a nod. Mila was not being ungrateful, just confused by how they were treating her.

When Mila walked into the bedroom, she noticed a cellphone on the floor vibrating. She grabbed it, glared at the name on the screen and answered.

"_Hello Grimmy, calling to see if I'm alright?"_

"_Mila… why are you answering Ichigo's phone? Where is he?"_

"_I'm sorry but your lover is not home right now."_

"_Care to explain what are you doing in Karakura?"_

"_Your lover invited me to his family house, why? Are you jealous? _

"_Mila, I'm not in the mood for your stupid games. Where is he? If something happened to him, I swear I'll-"_

"_Kill my father? Don't worry Grimmy, nothing is going to happen to him."_

"_And how can you be so sure about that?"_

"_Because I like Ichi and I made sure nothing happens to him. I have someone working for my father that I can trust. So don't worry, he's going to be find."_ At that moment, her cellphone rang. _"Speaking of devil, don't hang up Grimmy."_

After Mila spoke with the person who called her, she got nervous. Just a few minutes ago, she told Grimmjow that nothing was going to happen to Ichigo. But now, Mila couldn't find the right words to explain to him what just happened.

"_Grimmjow…"_ Her voice trembled. She never called him Grimmjow.

"_What the fuck happened, Mila Rose?"_

"_I'm sorry but Ichigo… something happened-"_

"_What happened, Mila?__" _He yelled_._

Silence.

"_Just fucking tell me. Where is he?"_

"_He-″_

After she finally could say what happened, Grimmjow rushed to Karakura. He was at the mansion when he called. Trying to think of what to do with the wedding and Aizen. However, after he found out what happened to Ichigo's friend he decided to end everything. Even if he had to apologize to Nnoitra and the others. He was willing to invest in a new company for his friends. Money wasn't going to be a problem. Grimmjow would do anything to help them. Before he hung up with Mila, he told her that Shuhei was alive and the wedding was off. That she was free to disappear from Japan. He will take care of everything as long as she never comes back.

Grimmjow wasn't mad at Mila. It wasn't her fault that she was the daughter of that man. He told Mila to disappear so she can be happy and free from Aizen. On his way, he called an ambulance and the police of that city. He felt guilty about everything that happened to Ichigo. Guilty that he was not there for him. To place a hand on his shoulder. To tell him that everything will be okay. He didn't want any of these harsh moments for him. Grimmjow only wanted to make Ichigo happy. He ordered Shawlong to drive to the hospital. He needed to be next to Ichigo.

As soon as the car stopped at the entrance, Grimmjow rushed inside. Not caring he was running inside a hospital. He asked the nurse at the front desk which room Abarai was. After rushing to the end of the hallway, he turned left. Soon after, he saw a man standing in front of a glass window. With dark hair and eyes that resemble Ichigo's. Grimmjow got closer. When he looked towards the glass window, his heart skipped a beat. Sadness and anger at the same time invaded his heart. Ichigo was resting his forehead on Renji's chest. He died minutes after arriving at the hospital from two shots on his chest. One of the bullets reached the heart, but for some miracle, it gave him enough time to see Ichigo and say everything.

Shinji arrived at the hospital with Ichigo's father. As soon as he saw the late night news, he rushed to Karakura with a package he received earlier from Renji. On the outside, it had Shinji's name but as soon as he opened it, there were instructions for Ichigo and a key to a locker for Grimmjow. Shinji noticed the arrival of the blue-haired man and told Ichigo. Ichigo lifted his head and looked over his left shoulder. Brown eyes filled with tears gazed at Grimmjow, then turned back to position himself the way he was before. Ichigo didn't have the energy or motivation to walk where Grimmjow was.

Shinji, on the other hand, had to approach him. He had to fulfill Renji's last wishes.

"Renji left this for you." He gave the envelope with the name Jaegerjaquez on front. Inside, it contained a key and a letter.

"I'm so sorry. I know he was your friend, too. How's Ichigo?"

"He doesn't want to move away from Renji's body. He's being there since they arrived. I'm worry about Ichi…" Tears started to fall, again.

Grimmjow could not content himself anymore and entered the room. As he got closer to Ichigo, he could hear the other sobbing. It hurt him seeing Ichigo like that and not being able to do something about it. He extended his right hand and caressed the orange hair. Ichigo turned and saw blue eyes filled with sorrow. He stood up and fell into Grimmjow's arms. The hug tightened. Face buried on that wide chest, he started to cry as if he hasn't in years. The cold air of that hospital room became the blanket that embraced them. The agony that Ichigo felt that night for losing Renji was the same agony Grimmjow felt. For not doing something to avoid the sorrow of the one he began to love.

**XXX**

Nothing on his mind. It was like a book filled with empty pages. It must be a dream, or more like a nightmare. That was the only thing that came in mind from time to time. The pain of losing his best friend was excruciating. Ichigo didn't want to go to the funeral. He didn't even saw the people who tried to console him. He was alone in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. The light of the sun trying to invade the room, but dark curtains were in the way. He heard a knock on the door before it opened. Ichigo frowned and waited to see who violated his instructions of not to be bothered. Grimmjow approached him after apologizing for the intrusion.

Grimmjow started to tell Ichigo about what he did for Mila and that the wedding was canceled. He also told him about the risked his friend Renji made for him, stealing the contract from Aizen. He also told Ichigo that he was leaving to America for a while. He offered Ichigo to go with him. Ichigo looked into blue eyes and smiled, but refused the offer. He told Grimmjow that he needed to stay and clear a few things Renji left behind.

"I know it's going to be difficult for you since your friend left you his business. If you need help-"

"Grimm, you need to be present at the hearing. It's Aizen's trial and you promised me you were going to make sure the asshole will rot in jail."

"I know but that can take months and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Unless you fall for a blond and-"

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo without giving the other a chance to say anything else. More than sorrow covered the hearts of these two. This was a chance to be together, but life wasn't going to be easy for both of them. They lived in two different worlds and now distance was going to be an obstacle for their relationship. What Grimmjow didn't tell Ichigo was that he might not come back to Japan. This was one of the conditions Nel warned her brother. She didn't tell Grimmjow until he found Ichigo was alive. That there was more than one company that Aizen got his hand on.

Not always love last forever. There are times when it just happened and can hurt us like hell. Sometimes we just have to put a bandage on the wound and move on with our lives. Grimmjow was known to be a man that would do anything for others, but also for the one he love. Time was something that could work for better or for worst. Occasionally, it is needed for wounds to heal. After losing his best friend, Ichigo needed as much time as he could to recover. However, Ichigo also was a fighter. He was someone that would continue living his life the best he could. Not letting the sorrow hold him for too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed and will try to finish the last chapter soon(already working on it)... Until next!<strong>


End file.
